The Blood That Sings to Me
by yaoilover1013
Summary: Ten years ago Blaine, a Pureblood vampire, saved Kurt, who doesn't remember who he is. When they are older, Kurt can't seem to figure out why he feels the way he does towards Blaine, because Blaine can only be with his mate. Kurt struggles with this as well as he will struggle with what he actually is, endangering him and the others around him.
1. Prologue

**Alright, so here is the start of this story. I've decided I'm going to attempt to make the chapters longer and try to put more detail in the because I was rereading it and I found that I could add a little more to make it more read worthy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_The ground was frozen solid and cold as the young boy's bare feet touched it, sending shivers all over his body. The wind was strong, getting stronger by the minute, and it blew in all directions, causing snow to blow into his glasz eyes, making him flinch at the touch. The coldness caused his small body to convulse. He tried to wrap his coat around his small frame, but the thin material did nothing of blocking the harsh weather._

Where am I?, _he thought as he looked around, seeing nothing but trees surrounding him and snow beneath him. He knew he was in a forest because of the scenery, but he had no recollection of how he had gotten there and why he was there in the first place._

What is the place?_, his eight-year-old mind thought, and more importantly, _Who am I?

_A soft moan filled the air. The boy looked around frantically, trying to find where the sound originated. He caught sight of a black figure approaching him, but because of the lack of light from the stars because of the clouds and snow that was blowing in the wind blocked him from seeing who was coming near him_.

"W-Who's there?" _he asked, his voice sounding weak in the howling wind._

_He heard a chuckle as the black form stepped closer, just enough to reveal it's identity. The boy couldn't help but gasp at the look of the man before him. He was an older man, probably in his thirties counting the start of small wrinkles beginning to form on his face; the man stood a good six feet tall and hard a large trench coat covering his body, hiding what he wore underneath. The man was pale, as white as the snow, and his shoulder length blond hair blew in the wind as it blew. What caused the boy to gasp was that the man's eyes were red, blood red, and blood seemed to be dripping from his mouth, which was turned up into a smirk, which revealed a set of two teeth that seemed to be longer than the rest._

_The boy knew what this man was that was standing right in front of him, not five feet away: Vampire._

"Oh my, you poor dear boy. How long have you been out here? It's below freezing and you barely have anything on..." _the vampire said as he stepped a foot closer to the boy._ "Where are your parents. Surely they must be worried about you..."

"I-I don't know..." _the boy said as he gave him a confused look._

_The vampire grinned wider, showing his teeth perfectly. _"Ah I see. You have no idea who you are then?" _The boy shook his head_. "Well, that's good for me then. But as for you, I am afraid it would bring you to an end..." _the vampire said as he grabbed the boy by the throat, lifting him easily off his feet. The boy choked as he grasped the man's solid arm, clawing at it, trying to get him to release him...with no effort at all_.

"P-Please! L-let me go!" _the boy choked out_. "I don't wanna die!"

_The vampire licked his lips. _"Well, I didn't either, and now look at me. I'll be sure to make it quick," _he promised as he leaned towards the boy, fangs outstretched._

_Not wanting to look, the boy squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, hoping someone would hear him. Hoping someone would hear him...and save him._

_The next thing the boy knew, he was dropping to the ground. He quickly opened his eyes to see a figure looming over the vampire as he lay on the snowy ground, the snow looking the color of his blood as he bled out._

"Please don't hurt me!" _the vampire said as he looked up at the looming figure. _"I'm just trying to feed myself, survive. You know what it's like. And he smelt so good, I just-" _he cut off as the figure swiftly kicked him in the face, causing him to spit blood._

"Don't try explaining yourself, I saw what you were doing; attacking a poor innocent little boy. All you rogues make me sick," _the figure said in a alluring voice, one that caught the boy's attention. The boy watched as the figure grabbed the vampire's head a twisted roughly; with a sickening snap, the boy watched as the figure ripped the head off the vampire, throwing it into the forest a few feet away._

_Then the figure turned and stared at the boy, causing the boy to gasp-the figure turned out to be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy's skin was a light olive color but was a little pale as well like the vampire's. At the moment his eyes were a gleaming red as well as he licked blood from his fingers and approached the boy. He had a medium-built body and couldn't be but just a couple of years older than the boy and stood just about a foot taller. He had curly dark brown hair that had just enough gel in it to keep it tame but natural at the same time. As he leaned down towards the boy, the younger noticed that his eyes had changed, and were now a hazel color._

"Are you okay, Kurt?" h_e asked in a gentle and loving voice._

_The boy looked straight into his eyes._ "K-Kurt?"

_The figure seemed to frown a little._ "Yes, that is your name. Do you not remember?" T_he boy shook his head._ "That's okay, I'm here to help you, take you home."

"H-Home?"

_The man nodded_. "Uh-huh. Your father, Burt, is worried about you. Let's get you home okay?" _he said, holding out his hand, which the little boy took._

"W-What's your name?" _the boy asked as the other picked him up easily, placing a light kiss on his forehead as he did so._

_The figure smiled as he said_, "Blaine, my name is Blaine."

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the second chapter to TBTSTM. I figured this I'd go ahead and post this chapter since I already had it edited a couple of days ago. As I mentioned before, I have no set update schedule. I want to update at least one story a week, depending on if I get it completed. The main days I'll be writing will be on the weekends. I'll also be doing a little here and there when I get off work during the week. I'm going to be posting another story soon to. I was inspired by the manga _Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no__ Kisu_ and I thought how I'd like to incoperate that for a Klaine story. And yes, it's another vampire story. I cant help it, I'm a sucker for vampire!Klaine. Until next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Vampires are creatures of the night, beasts in disguise and shaped like a man, who feed on human blood. Those who know the existence of these creatures are sworn to secrecy, and are awarded gratefully: immortality, wealth, whatever the holder of the secrets desires..._

_**~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"**_

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Kurt Hummel couldn't help but roll his glasz eyes as he watched the McKinley Day Class students surrounded the entrance of the Dalton Night Class dormitories, all with gazed and eager looks on their faces. As usual, they wanted to see the Night students as they exited. That's why it was his duty to maintain peace and to make sure they kept their distance.

"Alright everyone! Stop blocking the entrance and get out of the way!" he yelled as he ushered them away so each student was standing a sufficient amount away from the entrance, making sure the Night students had enough room when did make their appearance and exited their building. "Dare I ask why each and every one of you want to crowd around like a freaking fan club every day? The Night students are just like us, so what makes them so special?" he said with feigned ignorance.

Deep down inside, though, he knew that he was lying his ass off. He knew what truly hid under the Night class's uniform.

He ran his hand through his chestnut hair, which was usually coiffed to perfection, though he knew right now that was not the case. He didn't really care what it looked like right now since it was after school because that was when his Prefect duties really kicked in, and that was stressing enough so he didn't need to have the worry of his hair adding to his stresses.

"Yo Hummel, you know they won't stop, so there is no point in yelling at them," Mike Chang, his friend for two years said as he came up beside him. "You know they are smitten by the Night Class, just like I was before I got Tina."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes again, looking at the Asian boy. Tina Cohen-Chang was one of the Night Class students, and the two had been dating for over a year now. He sighed. "Yes, I know that Mike. But it doesn't mean that it still does not annoy me to no end! We barely have order around here lately!"

Mike chuckled. "I know, but when you look at them you kinda can't help yourself. Each and every one of them is breathtaking..." he stated as his eyes drifted to the entrance, where the double doors opened, revealing the Night Class students on the other side. Once they started walking towards the entrance, the "fan club hysteria", as Kurt liked to dub it, began.

_Here we go_, Kurt said as one by one the Night Class students filed out of the dormitories. Kurt could see the appeal that everyone could see. Each and every single one of the Night Class students were the best looking people he had ever seen, and that was saying something because he had seen some beautiful people throughout his school life here. He watched as Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling strolled out, hand-in-hand, Jeff waving at a couple of girls and give them winks, who seemed to faint at the sight. Following them was Quinn Fabray, her short blond hair styled to perfection, who seemed to make her way to Joe Hart, one of the new students in the Day Class, and give him a chaste kiss before winking and walking away, making the poor boy fan himself. _I wonder if he knows_, Kurt thought to himself as he watched Santana Lopez walk out with Day Class student Brittany Pierce in front of him, their arms wrapped around each other. He gave Brittany a glare, and she mouthed "_sorry_" as Santana snickered at the exchange. He was going to have to get onto those two later; they knew they had to have permission before Brittany was allowed in the dormitories from him of Finn!

Sighing, he watched as the last of the Night Class students filed out, when he yelled, "Alright, that's everyone! Now leave and get to your own dormitories now! The Night Class has an image to uphold and they cannot do that with all of you acting like their fan club! Let them get to their classes and you all should be returning to your dorms and getting ready for bed." A few people gave him choice looks but turned to leave before they noticed someone walking up behind Kurt. They stayed rooted to the spot and just began another progression of squealing and whispering.

"Oh, for the love of GaGa! What are you guys doing now?" he asked as he turned around...and froze on the spot.

Behind him not only stood the most amazing person he has ever known but also the savior of his life: Blaine Anderson. Now that they both had grown, Blaine had become like a Greek God in Kurt's fantasies. He kept his hair the same as he did years ago, his hazel eyes always seemed to blaze when he was around Kurt, his triangular eyebrows perfect on him even if Kurt thought on anyone else would look horrible. And his body in the blue uniform with red piping hugged his body just perfectly. Kurt could feel himself getting lightheaded as Blaine smiled at him.

"Hello, Kurt," he said in his soothing voice.

"H-Hi Blaine! Sleep well?" he asked as the male walked up so he was only a few inches away from Kurt.

Blaine gave Kurt a dazzling smile, his perfect teeth flashing, as he said, "Yes, I did. And it was all thanks to you, beautiful."

Kurt simply shrugged, trying not to blush at the nickname Blaine had adopted for him ever since he could remember. "It was nothing, just doing my job as a Prefect."

Blaine chuckled as he took his thumb and swiped it along Kurt's smooth and pale cheek, causing a slight shiver from the glasz eyed boy. "You do a marvelous job, as always. I on behalf of the Night Class would like to thank you for it, as well as another few select others feel the same way. You all work hard, and I don't think we express our gratitude enough, especially to you Kurt, with everything you've been through the past few years. Plus we know how difficult our secret is that you have to keep, not being ever to tell anyone the biggest secret this school holds within its walls."

"No thanks are necessary. And I would rather die then tell the _secret_," Kurt said with a blush. One thing no other knows, except a few of the chosen like Kurt and Mike and Finn, know about the Night Class: the Night Class is full of nothing but _Vampires._

Actually, it's filled with _Purebloods_ and _Vampires._ Purebloods are those who are born vampires; they are the only ones able to change others into vampires as well, which is why they rule the vampire world. Vampires are created for a multiple of reasons: friendship, gratitude, and for the select few: to be a Pureblood's mate, the one and only that can be with a Pureblood.

"I'm glad to hear that," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand a pressing a kiss to his knuckle. "But I'd like it if you wouldn't die, because you are a keeper. No one could ever replace you."

Kurt was about to reply, before he felt his hand yanked from Blaine's grasp and a tightening go around his wrist. The chestnut boy looked up to see his step-brother, Finn Hudson, glaring down at Blaine as he pulled Kurt closer to him.

"_Anderson_, I think it's time you get to class. Wouldn't want you to be late and get in trouble," he said with a cocky attitude, which Kurt silently laughed at because really Finn wasn't like this, he was really just a big moron most of the time and a total softie on the inside. For now, though, he was annoyed because, as much as he loved it when Finn became the "defensive big brother", he was embarrassed because he was doing it towards Blaine, who was Kurt's best friend and long time crush.

"Finn!" Kurt said as he smacked the boy's arm, making the taller boy release his grip on his wrist. "Not cool at the moment! Blaine was just thanking us for the hard work with making sure they were safe to go to class without the interference of the Day class students."

Blaine chuckled at the two. He had always enjoyed watching the interaction between the two step-brothers. The Pureblood cleared his throat. "You do speak the truth, _Hudson._ I do need to go now, but I will see you both later. Oh, and Finn, call or text Rachel when you get the chance. She said something about you two going on a date this weekend?" Blaine said before winking at Kurt and walking away, making the remaining students swoon at his beauty.

"You have a date with _the _Rachel Berry this weekend?" Kurt asked as he and Finn guided the Day Class students to the dormitories. They always did this since sometimes they found stragglers trying to peek at the Night students during their studies. Which was something no one needed to actually see.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I finally got the guts to ask her out, after you gave me that pep talk. I'm taking her out on Saturday since it's '_Valentine's_ _Day_' and everything. Thought it would be romantic," he said before whispering, "It's not everyday a you get to date a vampire, and a Pureblood at that."

Kurt nodded, because he did agree with Finn on that. Purebloods were known not to show interest in humans at all unless the human was "_the_ _one_", their mate. Kurt had noticed a couple of weeks ago when he and Finn had walked past Rachel; she had looked up at Finn and seemed to sniff the air, her eyes rolling almost to the back of her head. She quickly turned around before anyone had noticed and sprinted off, covering her mouth as she went. Kurt had mentioned it to Finn, Burt, and Carole, Finn's Mom, that night and they had come to the decision that Finn had to be Rachel's mate; so after a strict talk from Kurt, Finn had agreed to ask Rachel out.

Kurt smiled at his brother. "I'm glad you're finally going out. I've been hoping that you would find someone Finn, and Rachel seems to be perfect for you."

Finn gave Kurt a goofy smile. "Thanks. And I hope the same with you, man. One day you'll find the right guy. He's out there somewhere."

Kurt sighed. "No, he's here. He just seems not to notice me..."

Finn laughed. "If you're talking about Anderson, then that would make you wrong. He notices only you. Trust me dude."

Kurt bumped his shoulder against Finn's. "Not romantically. I'm just that scared little boy he saved ten years ago and brought me home to my father, who happened to be his automotive instructor here. I mean nothing more to him." _Though sometimes I wish I did_, he added silently.

"Whatever dude. I ain't going to argue with you," Finn said, dropping the subject. He really didn't want Kurt to have another depressed moment, something he had on multiple occasions lately. "Can I ask you a favor?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Shoot," he replied, rubbing at his eyes.

"Will you help you plan Rachel and I's date? I want it to be perfect..."

Kurt shrugged as he grabbed the underside of his arm, walking towards their little apartment where Burt and Carole were waiting. "Sure, why not. You know how much I love planning events anyhow!"

Kurt grimaced at the sound of his voice as a sharp pain coursed through his head. Damn, the headache was back again. Headaches had always haunted him for years now. He would need to take some more medicine later to help. For now, he had plans to draw up.

* * *

"The _Dalton Blood-Tablets_ are a success. Vampires worrying about starving from an insufficient amount of blood will be a thing in the past," Principal Figgins said as he smiled at Burt and Blaine, who sat across from him in his office. "And you and the Night Class are positive that they are working, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine nodded. "Most definitely, sir. In fact, I just had one earlier this morning. My appetite has been sated...well, aside from earlier. But that was easily taken care of with another."

Burt noticed that Blaine fidgeted in his seat as he made that statement. He asked, "W-Was it because of Kurt?"

Burt didn't bat an eye as Blaine nodded. "It was sir," Blaine replied, remembering the way Kurt's smell wrapped around him earlier when they were standing outside and he had caressed the boy's cheek. "Honestly Burt, it is taking more and more resistance on my part to not allow my instincts to take over. He has grown into such a beautiful creature, and I am afraid of losing control when I am around him. The time is near..."

Burt sighed as he took off his baseball cap, rubbing his bald head with his large hand. "I know. His eighteenth birthday is next month, and I remember the pact between us."

Blaine growled. "Oh really? Surely if you truly remembered the pact then you would have given Kurt to me months ago and he would have been mine already! You both know exactly _what_ he is. You know the longer he stays that way, the more danger we are putting him in! He belongs to me, damn it, and I want everyone to know that! I want him now!"

Burt grimaced, looking up at the boy whom he had considered another son many years ago, ever since he had come up to him and Elizabeth and explained who he was. Right now that said boy looked at him with red tinged into his hazel eyes, showing off his annoyance at the situation. "Blaine, calm down. I know," Burt said comfortingly. "Kurt has belonged to you ever since Elizabeth conceived him, ever since he was brought into this world. I knew that when I married her and we decided to have him what were the risks. I know what Kurt is, but he is still my son! My own flesh and blood! I know it's hard, Blaine, but you know Kurt has to make the decision in the end. Not me, not you, not anyone else..._him._ You cannot force him to do anything, that was also part of the pact between us. You have to earn his trust." Burt took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He didn't need to have another heart attack, not now, not with everything so close. "Kurt is in _love_ with you, Blaine; he has been since that snowy night, and even before that, so I know when the time comes he will accept your proposal. You have to ease him slowly into the transition, because if you do not you will end up killing him. I love you Blaine, I think of you as my son just like Finn, but you will not kill my flesh and blood by not abiding by the pact. You are nothing but traditional, Anderson."

Blaine let Burt's words sink in, sighing as he sunk into the plush leather chair, wishing it would swallow him up sometimes. "I know, Burt. I love Kurt, and I know he loves me too. I apologize for my outburst. I'm just getting...testy. The more time I spend with Kurt, the harder it is for me to resist him. Harder for me to look at him...and hide what we're hiding. And if I bite him, you know what will happen..."

Burt nodded. "I do. But I also know before you do you will stop yourself, because no matter what you do not want to lose Kurt. I am confident you will make him comfortable enough to become a vampire...though in reality he kinda already is."

"Hush Burt. My door might be shut but I do not want any stragglers hearing," Figgins added quickly.

"I apologize," Burt said, dropping his voice. "Blaine, when will you start courting Kurt? I hope it is soon..."

Blaine gave a wicked smile, flashing his pointed teeth. "Why Kurt's favorite holiday of course. Even if he says he is not a fan of _Valentine's_ _Day,_ I know for a fact that that is a lie..."

* * *

Kurt sighed, watching as the couples walked around the school grounds, basking in the _Valentine's_ _Day_ glow. He wished he could be like them. He wanted his Prince Charming to come and sweep him off his feet and make him feel special today. He wanted someone to love him. Everyone was lucky to have someone special, and he wished he could experience that. Even Finn had seemed to be on cloud nine today before he left. From what Kurt knew, he and Rachel had talked over the phone and after classes for hours and had gotten to know each other a little better over the past couple of days since he had asked her out.

Kurt tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he stood up and stretched his limbs. Tonight he had to keep a close eye on the students since he was alone on patrol for the Day and Night Class students. Both Finn and Mike were lucky enough to get the day off to spend with their girlfriends. His duty was to make sure the Day Class was safe from the Night Class, because at any sign of possible blood could drive the students crazy and he really didn't want a massacre on his hands this night of all nights.

He decided to take a walk in the woods that surrounded the school, knowing for a fact that a few of the couples liked to make out in them, thinking no one would dare venture out and disturb them. He didn't need anything getting out of hand, especially since it was getting late, almost midnight, and he wanted to get home in one piece and no issues.

As he was walking, a root seemed to snag at his pants, because the next thing he knew he was falling the ground, face first. He brought his palms out, trying to break his fall. When they hit the ground, he felt pain go across the bottom of them, and he whimpered. He sat up, looking at them in the moonlight: they were bleeding, dirt encrusted into the wounds.

"Son of a..." he said as he picked himself off the ground, wincing as he felt a pain in his knee as well. He looked down to see his jeans ripped, blood oozing from a scrape on his knee. "Today is just not my day..." he murmured.

He heard a rustling behind him and heard, "You can say that again."

Kurt turned to see Dave Karofsky, one of the Night Class vampires, standing behind him, giving him a toothy smile. "Fall down on your fairy ass Hummel? That's just sad. You would think you would have better coordination, being a fag and all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Karofsky. Wasn't my fault, stupid ground made me trip," he replied as he tried wiping some of the blood on his black coat, knowing it wasn't savable now. "What are you doing out here, anyways? Shouldn't you be in the dormitories or out on a date?"

Dave shook his head. "Nah, thought I'd come out here and see if I could find something to eat, since those nasty ass _Dalton_ _Tablets_ ain't doing shit for me and my hunger."

"Whatever, you probably haven't even _tried_ them," Kurt said before catching on to what Dave said. "Wait, you aren't out here looking for a human to feed off of, are you? Because if you are, then I'm going to have to report you."

"You ain't going to do shit!" Dave yelled before grabbing Kurt by the arm and bringing the boy against his body. "Wanna know why? Because I'm going to kill you, since I've been wanting to do it for such a long time, and nobody will care. Who would miss a fag like you. I'd be helping this world get rid of one less of you disgusting queers that inhabit this world."

Kurt tried to protest, but Dave placed a hand over Kurt's mouth, muffling his voice. "I'm going to drain you, and you are going to enjoy it because of the fag you are, then I'm going to rip your body to sheds, so no one can find you."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" someone roared behind them. Kurt knew that voice anywhere, and he thanked whoever was listening as he saw Blaine come into his line of vision. He watched his savior push Dave away into a nearby tree before covering Kurt up with his body after he had catch the falling boy. "Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt nodded, tears streaming down his face, as he clung to the Pureblood for his life, afraid that if he let Blaine go his savior would disappear. Blaine kissed his forehead gently before turning to Dave, his eyes turning a deadly scarlet. "Karofsky, you are in _so_ much trouble. Wait until Figgins hears about this. You will be expelled and killed for breaking the school rules as well as the rules governed by the Vampire counsel!"

Dave spat on the ground before saying, "You have to catch me first!" He ran into the woods, silently and with inhuman speed, until he disappeared from their sight.

Blaine growled. He would have followed Dave and killed him himself if it hadn't been for Kurt, who had wrapped his arms around himself and started shaking when the Pureblood had released him when he was threatening Karofsky.

"Kurt, I'm going to pick you up and take you to the infirmary. Is that alright?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, which seemed to be asking permission, as he held out his arms to the boy. He could see a flame in those eyes, something he couldn't quite place what it was. Slowly, Kurt nodded his head, giving his permission for Blaine to pick him up.

Blaine smiled before wrapping one arm around Kurt's back and the other around his legs before picking Kurt up, bridal style embarrassingly enough. At any other time, Kurt would have protested being in this position, but for now he could care less. The pain in his leg had intensified as well as his legs felt weak, from the shaking because of fear or the chilliness in the air, he didn't know.

Blaine whispered a faint "_close your eyes_". Kurt obliged, wrapping his arms around the Pureblood's neck and burying his face into the olive-toned skin. Blaine smiled before he began running at an inhuman speed, leaving the forest far behind them.

* * *

**Leave me a review please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next edited chapter of TBTSTM. Again I'm sorry for the long wait, but now hopefully I'll get into more of a routine. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Purebloods will only choose one person as their mate. Because Purebloods are proud and strong creatures, no one can choose them as their mate. Only the Pureblood can choose who to mate with. When a Pureblood chooses someone, they accept that they are not strong without that someone by their side, and they will only submit to their mate. They choose a mate to be their support through eternity, and vow to love and protect them until the day they parish..._

_**~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"**_

* * *

Blaine carefully sat Kurt down on one of the few infirmary beds that filtered the room, looking at him with concerned hazel eyes. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt nodded slightly while rubbing his hands together, trying to make the pain that radiated in his palms to go away. "Yes, I'm fine. A little shaken up, but I have had worse. I'm thankful Carole isn't in here because I must look so pale that it would alarm her." He laughed, his voice hoarse.

Blaine chuckled. "I think your color looks magnificent on you." The Pureblood pulled up a chair in front of Kurt and gracefully sat in it. "Karofsky is such an fucking idiot. I hope he didn't scare you too much?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, he didn't. He's always been difficult, at least around me. He's been harassing me since I came out of the closet. He just an ignorant homophobic jerk in my book. Besides, 'No one pushes the Hummel's around', as my father says."

Blaine nodded. "You do speak the truth about Karofsky. I am afraid he has always been like that. I've tried reasoning with him, telling him it would be for the best and for all of us for him to change his attitude, but alas he is so damn hard-headed that I think all hope is lost with him." Blaine sighed as he grabbed a hold of one of Kurt's hands and ran his finger across it, rubbing what he was hoping was smoothing circles into the skin to help the boy calm down. "I also hope that he did not change your opinion of us vampires either. I would be very upset if he did, because I do not wish for you to be scared of me or any of the others..."

"N-No! N-Not at all!" Kurt said, waiving his hands frantically. "I would never be afraid of you or the others! You are wonderful Blaine, just like Nick, Jeff, Quinn, Tina, and even Rachel, though she is a little bit too diva in my book." He winced, the pain in his palms becoming more intense because of the movement. "Oww, okay so maybe that was not the coolest idea I have ever had. I shouldn't have done that."

Blaine chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the boy, chuckling at his actions. "No, I don't think it was." The Pureblood gently grabbed both of Kurt's hands, bringing them palm up to see the wounds. "These look like they hurt. I hate seeing you in pain. How about I heal them for you?"

Kurt couldn't help the blush spread on his cheeks. Kurt knew vampires could heal wounds with their saliva, and Blaine had healed many wounds for Kurt before in the past when he had gotten hurt. "S-Sure. Yes, please, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." Blaine brought Kurt's palms to his mouth, running his tongue over the wounds. Kurt couldn't help but watch as Blaine opened his mouth wider, his fangs scraping a little against Kurt's skin as he continued licking the wound clean. Kurt watched in awe as where Blaine's tongue touched the skin seemed to stitch back up together.

Blaine couldn't help the thoughts from going through his head as he digested Kurt's blood. The taste hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never tasted anything so pure and delicious in his life. The tasted seem to explode on his tongue and made him hungry for more, but he knew he couldn't bite Kurt and drink his blood that way.

With a groan Blaine pulled away, inspecting Kurt's palms, which seemed to have no trace of injury on them whatsoever.

"There you go, lovely," Blaine said, releasing the boy's hands. "All done."

"Thank you. It always amazes me on how you do that."

"I do have to admit, that's one thing I love about being a vampire. Just make sure you keep this between us. I wouldn't want your father to get upset, you know, drinking your blood and all."

Kurt nodded. "I'll always keep our little secrets. I've never told my father about the times you've healed me. He would probably have a cow." He giggled, imagining his father throwing a conniption fit if he knew he was allowing Blaine to drink his blood as he healed him. "Thanks for saving me...again. I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you've done for me."

Blaine grinned. "I can think of something."

Kurt raised a perfectly trimmed brow. "Oh?"

"Go on a date with me," Blaine simply replied. "Nothing too fancy. Come to the Night Class dormitories tomorrow morning. We can do a movie marathon like we use to when we were younger."

"R-Really? What about your rest? Wouldn't you be sleeping at that time?" Kurt asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Had Blaine Anderson of all people just ask him out? On a date?

Blaine shrugged and shook his head. "No, I can get some sleep tonight after classes. Or I can just skip. My grades are fine. I miss the times we used to spend together divulging in our favorite movies."

"M-Me too," Kurt said. He could feel his face become hotter as he remembered what he could of his past, which wasn't much. "I remember how you would come over and spend time with Dad and I, especially on the holidays since when it was just the two of us. We haven't done that much since Finn and Carole moved in and our parents got married."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I didn't want to interfere with your new life. I wanted you to be happy. You deserve to spend time with your family."

"I am happy, especially when I am around you. You saved me Blaine, and that's something I can never repay you for."

"Don't say that, because you can." Blaine held a hand out for Kurt to take so he could help him stand. "Someday I'll tell you exactly how, but not today. Any-who, will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Be there, let's say, around nine o'clock?" Kurt held up a thumb, agreeing. Blaine smiled at the boy beside him. One day, and soon, this boy would be his. And he would be Kurt's.

* * *

Kurt stood nervously outside the Night Class dormitories, leaning from one foot to the other as he waited for someone to answer the door. Today instead of his regular and boring uniform he wore a purple silk shirt with a black mesh shirt over it, white skinny jeans and black Doc Martins. It felt good to not have to worry about wearing the uniform and being able to express himself and dress the way he wanted to, not the way somebody else wanted. He wondered if Blaine would appreciate was he was wearing?

_Stop thinking like that, you stupid ass_, he thought to himself. _Blaine doesn't think of you that way! You are nothing but that scared little boy he saved ten years ago. He would never have any type of the romantic feelings you want him to have. You're just another human in this world...You are not his mate._

He stopped rambling with himself when he heard the door open and looked up to see Jeff, his bleached blonde hair sticking up in every direction, walk out of dorm. Directly into the streaming sunlight that illuminated the platform. His usual light brown eyes reddened as they hit the sunlight. He hissed in annoyance as the sunlight, backing up to stand behind the door, trying to cover his body from the harsh light. "Who is it?" he croaked.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied, feeling stricken about having the Pureblood walk out into the open. Kurt knew that the sun did not cause death like many of the human myths stated, but it did make them extremely irritable, especially direct sunlight.

Jeff swung the door open further to allow Kurt to walk in. The human quickly walked inside, Jeff slamming the door behind him. "Hiya Kurt!" he said excitingly, bouncing on his feet. "Sorry 'bout the attitude just a minute ago. The sun makes me so irritable. Nicky always laughs at me and and reminds me about how I need to watch my temper when I am around it. Watcha doing here?"

"B-Blaine invited me..." Kurt answered shyly.

Jeff's face lit up in remembrance. "Oh! I totally forgot. He told me that we should expect you today." He turned away from Kurt and faced towards another room. "Nick, I'll be right back, my love. I'm going to take Kurtsie to Blainers for their movie date. I promise I will be quick!"

Kurt could hear from the other room a soft laugh and a reply of "_okay_" before Jeff gestured for Kurt to follow him. They walked up a grand staircase that led to a long hallway, where they walked down until they reached the end, where a set of huge double oak doors towered over them. With a very over-productive bow that the blonde seemed to like doing way too much, Jeff gestured towards the door before walking away. He waved behind him before swinging his long body over the banister. Kurt did not have to worry about him since he was a vampire, so he rolled his eyes and laughed at the blonde's antics. Leave it to Jeff to put a smile on his face.

Kurt turned towards the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm what nerves had not yet been fried. When he was calm enough, he knocked on the door three times and waited. He heard Blaine say "Come in", his magical voice pouring through the door, as well as shuffling noises throughout the room after a few moments.

Kurt pushed the door open, his mouth dropping from what he saw. The room could only be described as amazing, something he had trouble admitting because to him _his_ room was the best of the best. The walls were painted a pale golden color that seemed to glisten from the light produced by a crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of a tall ceiling. In one corner was a king-sized canopy bed with red sheets and a navy blue comforter; Kurt could swear that the sheets were silk from how smooth they looked and how the light made them glisten. On the opposite wall on the bed a huge flat screen television hung, which at the moment produced a blue screen as it waited for a DVD to be inserted to play. Directly in front of Kurt was a huge table, where Blaine stood with an assortment of food produced on it: chips, cookies, candy, sodas, waters, and of course loads of popcorn.

Blaine's back was to Kurt, and the Pureblood was singing as he arranged the items on the table.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Kurt couldn't help but applaud for Blaine like a practical fan-boy. He knew Blaine could sing, the vampire had always seemed to be able to sing Kurt to sleep when they were younger, so Kurt was used to his voice. He loved listening to Blaine sing. To him it always felt as if the Pureblood's voice seemed to seep into his soul.

Blaine turned around, blinding Kurt with that huge toothy smile of his. "Oh, hello there beautiful. I take it you did not have any issues getting in?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, none at all. Jeff let me in."

"Awesome," Blaine said as he held out a hand for Kurt to take, which the human did. "And how are you feeling this morning, after last night with Karofsky and all?" the Pureblood asked, rubbing the same soothing circles into Kurt's thumb as he did last night.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm completely fine. I told you last night, no one pushes the Hummel's around." Kurt gave Blaine a confident smirk. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar look that the boy had given him on multiple occasions. Kurt turned his look towards the table. "So, may I ask what all of this is?" he asked.

Blaine smiled. "Well, since we are having a dorm room movie marathon, I thought having a homemade concession stand would come in handy just in case during the movies we get the munchies."

Kurt stared at the food. "Um, are you trying to ruin my perfect figure?" Kurt asked, mocking hurt by holding his hand to his heart.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to you figure," Blaine replied while pulling Kurt to the stand that stood next to the table, where an assortment of movies were shelved. "You can afford to pig out every once in a while on something non-nutritious, Mr. Prefect, sir. Now, you pick what we watch. Make sure it is something good. Both my favorites and yours should be there."

Kurt glanced at the selection, one really catching his eye. "How about W_hen Harry Met Sally_? It's always been both of our favorites..."

Blaine eyes twinkled as he said, "That sounds perfect..."

* * *

Kurt's gaze drifted from the television where _The Little Mermaid_ was playing to the bay windows that Blaine had uncovered hours ago when the sun had began to set. Altogether they had watched eight movies, and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. As he glanced outside, he noticed how dark it was since he could barely see outside. "Oh dear GaGa, is it this late already?" he said, sitting up from where he was laying with Blaine on the bed. He crawled down the bed until he was at the edge before staring back up at Blaine, who was looking at him with a sleepy smile. "I have to get going. My father will freak out if I get home too late."

Blaine's face became more alert as he sighed and picked himself up into a sitting position. "Darn, and I was having such a fun time with you," Blaine said, also making his way to the edge of the bed to sit next to Kurt.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I really had a fun time today, Blaine," Kurt said, sliding his Doc Martins onto his feet. "It's been so long, I forgot how easy it is to be with you, like I don't have a care in the world. When I'm with you, for some reason I feel the way I am supposed to be, not like I am expected to be."

Blaine shrugged, wrapping an arm around Kurt's back. "And that is the way you are supposed to feel."

"Why?" Kurt pondered. "Why is it so easy to feel this way?"

Blaine opened his mouth, as if to answer, but closed it just as quickly. Could he tell Kurt? The pact did not state he couldn't tell Kurt the truth about his past, he just couldn't tell Kurt about them, or how valuable Kurt was. But would that break the bond between Burt and himself? He didn't think he could handle that. Finally he replied, "Honestly, that is a question I cannot answer right now."

Kurt tensed. Blaine had done it _again._ Since he could remember, any type of conversation they had in regards to this situation always turned out like this. Blaine had always avoided the questions he had asked the Pureblood. Why did Blaine always dodge his questions? Well, he was determined to find out. "Why must you do that, Blaine?" he asked quietly.

Blaine raised a brow, feigning innocence. "Do what?"

"Avoid answering my fucking questions!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up suddenly and glaring down at Blaine. "You always do that! You never answer me honestly when it comes to things like this! You are always beating around the bush. What are you and everyone else hiding from me!?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew sooner or later there would be an blowup like this. He had been so cautious, so _patient_, and now it was all crumbling down before his very eyes. He stood up, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, which the boy shook off as he continued to glare at the Pureblood. He let his hand drop to his side as he replied, "Kurt, I don't think you are thinking straight. I don't know what you're talking about. You're being irrational. Why don't you sit down and take a few deep breaths and we can talk about this calmly".

"That's bullshit, Blaine Devon Anderson! You know exactly what I am talking about! Do not lie to me. What do you think, I'm stupid? You are hiding something from me, you _all _have since I can remember. And sooner or later, I will find it out."

Blaine had never seen Kurt this angry before. It thrilled him on the inside seeing how strong Kurt was, but he had a pact and he was going to keep his part of the deal. "I really wish you wouldn't pursue this Kurt...at least not now, wait until the time is right."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go again with the dodging. If not now, then when can we talk, hmm Blaine? I am a human being, I am not immortal like you! I do not have an eternity to figure out what you are hiding from me. So please, I beg of you, just save me from my misery and tell me what it is."

Blaine growled as he stepped away from Kurt, walking to the bay window. He pulled away the curtains some more and, holding the white lace tightly in his fist, looked at the stars that littered the night sky. "Kurt, I am sorry, but there is only so much I can say.

Kurt balled up his fist and stomped his feet, feeling like a little child. He wanted to punch something, anything, but he wasn't that type of person. After a few moments he relaxed his hands, flexing them to get the feeling back. "I swear, I am so _stupid_ sometimes."

Blaine still kept his eyes at the sky as he replied, "Why do you say that?"

Kurt didn't want to reply, but what was the use of hiding it anymore? Blaine would never return his feelings, so what should the words he wanted to say matter to the Pureblood. He took a deep breath, feeling the tears of sadness fill in his eyes. "I am so stupid...because I, a mere human, happen to be in love with a Pureblood vampire, who can't even be honest with me about things I want him to feel comfortable telling me, his best friend..."

Blaine dropped the curtains and turned quickly. He turned around quick enough to see the tears fall down Kurt's face. The human quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe them away, as he turned and walked to the closed doors, ready to leave and go home. "Wait!" Blaine said, thanking whatever god was watching over him and giving him his powers as he made it to the other side of the room in a flash, slamming his hand against the door that Kurt had managed to get partly open, and slamming it shut, trapping Kurt and Blaine together.

"Blaine, move. I want to go home."

"No," Blaine replied as he moved Kurt around so the boy would look at him; Kurt moved begrudgingly because he knew he couldn't stop Blaine because of how strong he was. "Kurt," Blaine said, his hazel eyes meeting glasz, "what did you just say?"

Kurt didn't want to say it again, but with Blaine looking at him with those eyes made him say it anyways. "...I love you..." Kurt said. "I love you, you stupid fucking vampire. I've been in love with you since you saved me ten years ago. You saved my life Blaine, and like I said before that is something I could never repay you for. I don't know why I have these feelings for you, but I do and I know I won't be able to get rid of them. I know you can only be with one person Blaine, your Chosen One, your mate, so I can guarantee that I won't stand in your way. When you find that person I want you to be happy, and know I will be happy for you too. But...right now, being around you right now, while my feelings for you are like this, is killing me inside..." He was going to continue, but a sharp pain radiated in the middle of his forehead. He closed his eyes and pinched the section between his eyes, trying to get the pain to fade. Great, this stupid fucking headache again. What is going on?

"You have a headache?" Blaine asked, sounding confused and distant.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, which I guess is normal. I have been getting them a lot lately. Nothing I can't handle though," Kurt said, opening his eyes. "I want to go home now. Please, just let me go."

Blaine, brow raised, said, "You want to leave now, after everything you just said? You don't want to talk about it?"

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "Can you say it back, Blaine? Can you tell me you love me back? Can you say I am not just some pitiful human you saved ten years ago?"

Blaine opened his mouth, but like before he closed it. Kurt scoffed. "See? Again with the silent treatment. There you go, hiding again. Well, I think we both know what your answer is. I am not your mate Blaine, therefore you cannot love me the way I love you." Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away from the door and turned the knob of the door again, swinging it open again. He turned back to Blaine. "Blaine, I will say it one more time, then you will never hear it again: I love you." Kurt stepped forward, and before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt pushed himself up against Blaine and, glad that he was taller, leaned down and swiftly placed his lips over Blaine's before Blaine could attempt to protest.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock as Kurt took initiative of the kiss, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He had never felt this way before, even when drinking blood. The pleasure made his knees quiver, his heart ache at the gentle but passionate touch. He knew the real reason that caused this feeling, and it was all _Kurt_.

Kurt couldn't help but shiver as his lips molded over Blaine's. They felt so right against one another, and Kurt didn't want to stop because if he did he was afraid he would wake up from a pleasant dream. Why couldn't the universe give him a break and let this beautiful creature love him back the way he loved Blaine?

Unlike Blaine, Kurt needed to breathe, so he quickly released the Pureblood, taking in quick breaths as he gauged the Pureblood's reaction while attempting to catch his breath and calm his beating heart. Blaine stared at him, saying nothing. Kurt wondered if maybe he was in shock. Could vampires even go into shock? If so, what did it _look_ like?

Blaine finally moved after a few moments, lifting his had to his lips, ghosting them over the wet muscles. "...Kurt...I..."

Kurt, afraid of what he knew Blaine was about to stay, quickly turned on his heel and ran out of Blaine's room, down the hallway, staircase, and out the door before he thought Blaine could react further.

As he ran home, never did Kurt once look behind him.

If he had, he would have seen the heartbreaking expression the Pureblood had on his face. One that would probably make the boy stop in his tracks.

* * *

Blaine sat heavily on his bed, the feel of Kurt's lips still on his. Kurt had kissed him...Kurt had admitted that he loved him. Blaine knew he was not dreaming. Kurt had truly admitted to being in love with the Pureblood. That meant the pact between he and Burt was finally done. Kurt had admitted his feelings towards the Pureblood.

He remembered Burt's words as if they were yesterday.

_"I know it's hard Blaine, Kurt not remembering who you are or your history with one another. You know he will remember everything once he turns, which is not too long from now. Elizabeth and I made you a promise that on his eighteenth birthday you could turn Kurt if he wishes, and I will still honor that. But I want you to honor something as well. Right now Kurt is very fragile, he needs to rediscover himself and you before anything is revealed. I do not want you telling him about anything from his past, not even about your relationship. He needs to fall in love with you again before you reveal your intentions towards him. If he does admit his feelings to you before he gains his memories, which more than likely will happen, then I swear to you I will not stop you from telling him whatever you want. As long as you do not reveal to him about what he truly is. That he needs to discover on his own, or we'll both lose him."_

_"So, if he tells me he loves me, I can tell him about us? About what he is to me?"_

_"Yes. I promise I will not stop you from telling him about that. I vow to you if Kurt tells you he loves you before he turns eighteen you can tell him everything about your mating, unless he gets his memories back again, then you wouldn't have to."_

Blaine smiled. He could tell Kurt what he truly meant to him. He could tell Kurt whatever he wanted. _Tomorrow_, he thought. _Tomorrow he will be told whatever he wants to know about us_.

Blaine closed his door and climbed back into bed, hoping Kurt wouldn't be mad at him for too long. He shouldn't be, after what the Pureblood tells him the next day.

* * *

_"David, I was told you have a report from my sweet Becky. Is that correct?"_

_"Yes, Master Sylvester. It seems Blaine Anderson has been keeping a special something hidden within the walls of McKinley and Dalton. Something...valuable."_

_"Yes, I have heard. Sweet Porcelain has grown into such a fine young man..."_

_"So you know about Hummel, Master?'_

_"I do. I have actually know for many years what he is, and I have recently just found out where they were hiding him. I thought he had died ten years ago, but now I know that is not the case."_

_"So is it true? He is a..."_

_"Oh, yes. A rare creature, one that has not been seen for many, many generations. He is so, so precious...and priceless."_

_"What do you want use to do? Would you like us to capture him?"_

_"Yes I would love that. I need him. I think it's time for Kurt Hummel to know who and what he truly is..."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Never look directly into the eyes of a Pureblood or a vampire. Their compulsion powers can overtake someone's senses, causing the person to do anything the creature desires. When you are near one of the creatures of the night, make sure to never look at them in the eyes to avoid the compulsion from overpowering your senses, especially when one feels that they are in immediate danger by one of the said creatures. Who knows, maybe that one look could be your past..._

_**~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"**_

* * *

_Kurt was running, but he didn't know what he was running from. He felt small and light, like he was a child again, because the more running he did the more it seemed to take away all his strength from inside his small body; that and everything around him seemed much bigger than himself. He could hear screaming behind him, but he didn't dare look back, afraid of what he might witness. His mother Elizabeth, with her long chestnut hair flowing behind her, ran as fast as she could, Kurt's hand grasped tightly in her own. She had to get him away from the commotion, before it was too late_.

"Mommy, where are we going?" _Kurt asked, his small voice barely audible from the loss of breath_.

_Elizabeth looked down at her son before picking him up, placing him on her hip_. "My beautiful baby boy, I'm afraid _we_ are not going anywhere. Only you can go, I must protect you from them."

"Why can't you go too? Who do you need to protect me from?"

"I have to protect you from the bad people sweetie. The bad people want to take you away from me and Daddy and Blaine. You needn't worry, though. You will never be alone. Your father will always be there for you, and Blaine too." _She placed a small kiss against his forehead before placing him back on his feet_. "Now sweetie, look into my eyes and listen carefully to me."

_Kurt looked into his mother's eyes, which had turned from the sea blue color to deep red in a matter of seconds. Kurt had seen this once before, when she mentioned that she had special "powers" that allowed her to do things to people's minds_. "**I want you to forget what you truly are, honey. Never remember your true self. Believer yourself to be a human, just like your father. You can only remember your true self when the time is right**..."

* * *

Kurt woke with a start, regretting it as soon as he did because a sharp pain resonated through his head. _Why must these damn headaches torture me like this on a everyday basis_, he thought to himself as he swung his legs off the bed and placed them on the ground. He went to stand up...and stumbled right to the floor, his legs giving out on him and causing him to hit the floor with a huge bang.

Kurt hissed in pain, grabbing his knee and kneading it. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up just in time to see Burt rush into the room, pure panic on his face. "Kurt, son! Are you okay? Did you fall?"

Kurt nodded, trying to stand as Burt walked over to him and helped him up. Burt eased Kurt to the bed before kneeling in front of him. "What happened, kid? What's the matter?"

Kurt rubbed his head. "My head...it's freaking killing me again! My head keeps pounding. And I keep having the weirdest dreams lately..."

Burt tensed. Was it possible Kurt was getting his memories back? He grabbed one of Kurt's hands. "Dreams, buddy? What kind of dreams are you having?"

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to remember. "I'm not too certain, some of them are bundled images, others are short flashes, maybe memories. Last night I remember I was...running. It was Mom and I. We were running from something, but I honestly don't know what. All I could hear around me was screaming and the only thing I could see aside from Mom were trees and snow, like we were in the forest or something. I asked her why we were running, so she stopped..." Kurt trailed off, trying to remember, trying really hard, but it only caused his head to hurt more.

"Why did she stop?" Burt asked. He knew why, but he wanted to see how much Kurt could remember.

He knew it wouldn't be too long until Kurt's memories returned to him. If he was remembering the day of Elizabeth running away with him, surely his memories would resurface not long after that.

"I don't know. I remember her eyes turning red, or maybe that were just red from crying because it's not possible for a human's eyes to do that. She made me look into her eyes, and she said something...but I can't remember what!" Kurt groaned in frustration, "Damn it! Why can't I remember anything! I've tried so hard, but whenever I get close it seems to just slip away. It's like my mind doesn't want me to remember my past..."

Burt stood and sat by his son, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "Don't force it too much Kurt. You were so young, not everyone can remember everything as a child. It might come back to you eventually. You can't lose hope." He placed his hand on Kurt's forehead, a frown showing on his face. "Oh lord, son. You're burning up! Are you feeling sick?"

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. Just a bad headache and a bit of a sore throat. I'm tough like my father."

Burt laughed. "Yeah, but even I have to take a sick day every now and then. Lay back down, no rigorous activities for you until you get better. I'll call and tell Figgins to not expect you at school or performing your other duties today."

All Kurt did was groan as he fell back into his pillows.

* * *

All in all, Kurt had to stay on bed rest for a week. His headache and sore throat turned out to be a bad case of bronchitis, diagnosed by Carole and the school doctor. The doctor told him because of the change of weather from hot to cold and back it had caused his sinuses to act up, and by order of the doctor until he was better he couldn't do anything but rest.

He was glad when he was allowed back to his duties that Monday, which he was ready for. As he and Finn stood outside the Night Class dormitories, trying to ward off the screaming fans as usual, he couldn't help but feel at ease. Spending time with Finn like this was what he liked about his job, as well as the aspect of yelling at people and the opportunity to tell them how he really felt.

"Finn, I never did get a chance to ask you; how was your date with Rachel?" he asked as he and Finn stood a little away from the dormitory entrance, waiting for the Night Class to emerge.

Finn smiled his signature smile. "It was great! I was really nervous, you know. But she didn't make me feel stupid or anything and actually thought it was cute. I think she's the one I'm meant to be with."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course she is. You're her 'mate'. She is trying to make you comfortable that way you want to be with her. She doesn't want you to be scared of her or what she is."

"Yeah I know. We talked about that a lot, about everything that could happen in the future the further we go along into the relationship. It's too soon for me to stay I want to become like her, but I think with a little more time I just might..."

"I understand. I know Rachel isn't the type to push people so don't feel like you're being judged if you don't want to become like her. However, be careful though if she gets into one of her 'diva' modes. I've heard her she can be annoying as hell every once in a while, when it comes to that."

Finn and Kurt both heard a musical laugh behind them and then heard, "Well, I've heard the same thing about you, but don't take it personal, Mr. Prefect." They both turned to see Rachel standing there, her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Rachel," Finn said as she walked up to him, intertwining her fingers with his. "Sleep good?"

"Like the undead," she joked with a smile, kissing the back of Finn's hand before looking at Kurt. "Oh yeah, Blaine won't be out today Kurt. He's been in a sort of a stupor since last week, but we can't seem to find out why. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?" she asked with a raised brow.

Kurt quickly shook his head. "N-No! Nope. I don't know why he would be like that. No clue."

Rachel gave him a lopsided smile before leaning in, whispering in his ear for only him to hear. "I know the truth Kurt. I can read your mind. It's my ability as a vampire. I read his too when we couldn't find out what happened. You need to go talk to him, now." Kurt gave her a confused look as she straightened up. "Finn, would you be oh so kind as to walk me to class?"

Finn nodded as he turned around so they could head towards the school. Before Rachel did, she said to Kurt, "You'll find him in his room. Go. Talk. To. Him."

* * *

Kurt stood nervously outside Blaine's bedroom door, trying to decide if he wanted to enter or not. If he went in there and talked to Blaine, he would probably make a complete fool of himself. If he didn't go in there, then he would regret never talking to Blaine about what happened and trying to work out something he might have screwed up. He didn't want to lose their relationship. Blaine was one of his best friends, someone he had known for years and someone he completely trusted, even though the Pureblood was hiding something from him. But wasn't everyone lately?

He also knew that if he didn't go in there Rachel would probably hunt him down and demand to know why he didn't, and she would probably hound him to death until he did.

Finally settling himself, he lightly tapped on the door. He waited a couple of seconds, seeing if Blaine would answer the door. After hearing no sound come from the room, he grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening the door as quietly as he could. He looked around the door, trying to see if he could spot Blaine, and found the male in his bed.

Kurt walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly to the side of the bed where Blaine was. The Pureblood was laying on his side and sound asleep. He had been scared to see Blaine again, afraid that the Pureblood wouldn't want anything to do with him again after spilling his feelings out into the open a week ago.

Blaine looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, Kurt noticed. His face was so calm, something he usually saw only when the Pureblood was around him, but here it looked absolutely true and carefree. Absentmindedly, Kurt reached out with his hand and caressed Blaine's face, feeling the slight stubble that seemed to have grown onto it. Kurt wondered how long it had been since Blaine had last shaved, considering the state of the male's face. As Kurt ran his hand gently over Blaine's soft lips, the same lips he had kissed not long ago, he felt the Pureblood's face tense before Kurt felt arm being grabbed and his vision blurring from a sudden motion of movement.

He felt Blaine toss him onto the bed, over the Pureblood's body. Kurt felt Blaine maneuver his body onto his, making the human unable to move. Kurt looked at Blaine's face to see it had changed: the Pureblood looked like he was in attack mode, him hissing with his fangs extended and his eyes blood red and vicious. Blaine looked at Kurt, _really_ looked at him, and gasped as he quickly retracted his fangs and blinked his eyes a few times, feeling them go back to their normal hazel color.

He looked back down at Kurt, panic in his face. "Kurt...I...I..."

Kurt couldn't remember how to respond, all he felt like doing was crying. So he did. He had never seen Blaine like that, at least not towards him. He knew it was childish to cry, he was just doing this while his brain tried to comprehend what had happened. He felt scared...yet he also felt secured because it was Blaine that had done it.

Blaine climbed off of Kurt and tugged him into his lap, rocking him until he felt the boy stop crying. He lifted Kurt's face so they could look at each other. "What are you doing here? You know that you shouldn't sneak up on a vampire like that," Blaine scolded.

"I'm s-sorry. I wasn't thinking. Rachel said that I should come t-t-talk to you, because she read both of our minds and she k-knows what's going on w-with us. And I...I was afraid to come see you again, after last week, after what I did to you. I was s-scared that you hated me, so I wanted to talk to you so we can sort everything out," Kurt babbled. "I don't want us to not be friends. Even if we can't be together I still want to stand beside you as a friend. And R-Rachel told me to come talk to you about everything, but she wouldn't tell me why, and now I bet you think I am s-s-so stupid. I-I-I mean, I practically waltzed in here like I owned the place and...and...and..."

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's mouth, stopping Kurt from his constant babbling. He laughed, a deep chuckle that radiated through his eyes as he regarded Kurt with a loving expression. "Kurt, calm down. Talk slowly, you're stuttering. You haven't done that in a while. You're also blabbering and becoming incoherent. I almost didn't catch everything you were saying."

Kurt felt the blush that spread across his face and wished he had a pillow he could hide his face into for the next few hundred years, not having to look at Blaine. "S-Sorry."

Blaine grinned as he laid Kurt on the bed and then laid beside him on his side with his head in his hand. "Don't be, silly. And Rachel really needs to learn to just stay out of our heads and business. What's going on between you and I should stay between you and I. I'll need to have a talk with her about her eavesdropping."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't comfortable with people playing around in his head, especially since he couldn't figure out how to do it himself yet. "And you are not stupid," Blaine continued, "sneaking in here like you did. You just surprised me is all. Don't ever do that again. It's bad to sneak up on a vampire. When we feel danger or surprise, our instincts take control of our bodies and senses. We have no control of our bodies when that happens. I could have done something horrible to you."

"I know, and I am so sorry. I just...I _had_ to see you. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Blaine pouted. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"F-For kissing you," Kurt answered, leaning up and positioning himself on the bed Indian-style. "I-I know I had no right to do that, I know I probably violated some kind of vampire law for doing it. I will take any punishment that is fitting, I just couldn't hold in my feelings anymore."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, relax. It was a human instinct. When a human desires something, they have urges that need to have satisfied." Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes, hoping the next words he said would be clear enough for him to understand. "Anyways Kurt, you had _every_ right to kiss me last week. So no, I am not mad at you for kissing me. I actually quite enjoyed it."

"What do you mean? I didn't have the right to kiss you Blaine! Only your _mate_ can do that. And I am not your mate, so I couldn't possibly..." Kurt trailed off when he looked deeper into Blaine's eyes.

_...You had every right to kiss me last week. So no, I am not mad at you for kissing me_. Blaine's words echoed through his ears. Blaine wasn't angry at him for the kiss. Blaine had stated he enjoyed kissing Kurt. Blaine said Kurt had every right to kiss him. Kurt knew the only person who had the right to do that was Blaine's mate.

And then the pieces finally slid into place. Blaine had always been there for him and his dad for as long as he could remember. He had always made sure to make Kurt happy, no matter what he wanted and what he had to do to give the boy the happiness, even if it meant playing tea party when Kurt had recovered from losing his memories. Blaine had saved Kurt when he was little, and he had protected him ever since he could remember. Blaine looked at him all the time with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. He always called him beautiful when he got a chance, and he always made sure Kurt knew how important he was, even when Kurt didn't want to hear it or he didn't feel it.

Conclusion: he _was_ Blaine's mate.

Kurt knew he must look like an idiot while he pondered everything inside his mind, because he could see Blaine smiling wide at the look on Kurt's face. "I-I...I'm...you're..." Kurt trailed off, not able to form the sentence he was dying to ask.

Blaine understood what Kurt was asking. He smiled wide. "You are. You always have been, ever since you were little. I couldn't tell you until you had figured out your feelings for me."

"W-Why?"

"I made a promise to your dad when you lost your memories. I promised him unless you aditted your feelings to me again I wouldnt push you. That's why i've always been around, always calling you those admiring names. I was trying to leave subtle hints while still maintaining a 'friends only' status."

Kurt seemed to process all that. "But...I'm not...I can't be your mate..."

"And why can't you? Do you not want me?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course I do. But you're Blaine Anderson, strongest Pureblood I know. I am Kurt Hummel, a mere human whose father is a school mechanics teacher..."

"No you're not. Kurt Hummel, you are the greatest person to ever exist. You are the _single_ most interesting person in all of Ohio, and that is saying something because this place is overpopulated with people. And guess what? You belong to me and only me," Blaine stated, making Kurt blush. "I've been looking for you forever. You move me Kurt, and now you belong to me."

Kurt was breathless. Blaine had never spoken to him like that, with so much love and confidence. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, feeling tears once again stream down his face.

"Well, I certainly hope not. I found the other half of my soul, and you just figured out you are my mate," Blaine replied. "Why would you think you are dreaming?"

Kurt blushed very, very red as he said, "Because I've dreamed of this before...us being together like this. Me being like you...spending eternity with you. I hoped one day my dream would come true, and now it actually has."

"Awe, I'm flattered you dream about me," Blaine joked with satisfaction, causing Kurt to giggle. "Well Kurt, I will make sure all your dreams will come true, no matter what they are. My whole being belongs to you Kurt. And hopefully, you belong to me as well?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course, I always have...ever since you saved me. Ugh! I must be dreaming now, this can't be real! I can't be the mate of the Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine nodded his head. "You're not dreaming. You are very much awake, my love. The difference between dreams and reality is that in dreams you can't feel things like you do in reality. Reality is so much better than dreams in my opinion. Reality feels like this..." Blaine leaned in and placed his lips over Kurt's, swallowing the boy's moans as their lips connected.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine pressed their chests together, bringing them closer. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, wrapping them around the ringlets at the nape of his neck, as he tried to concentrate on Blaine's lips, which were taking him to high Heaven at the moment.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's back, allowing himself to have Kurt closer to him. He fought for dominance and control of the kiss with Kurt, and quickly won as he caused his mate to moan and form incoherent responses as he swiped his tongue over the roof of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss with an audible 'pop' and looked down at Kurt, who was breathing heavily and face as red as a tomato.

"Still think you're dreaming?" he asked.

"Wow," was Kurt's only reply.

"'Wow'? Was that all I did?" Blaine asked in an upset tone. The little smile at the corner of his mouth showed Kurt that he was only kidding.

Kurt smiled and lightly slapped Blaine on the arm. "That pretty much sums it up. Remember I don't have much make-out history, Mr. Anderson, so you'll have to excuse me if I cannot come up with anything better to say. You are the first person I have ever kissed, as far as I remember anyways."

"Trust me, I am. I will say that was the best thing I have ever experienced," Blaine said as he picked up Kurt's hand and brought it to his nose, taking in the scent of the boy. He breathed in deeply, sighing in content. "Ah, this scent drives me crazy sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked with concern laced in his voice.

Blaine shook his head. "Oh God no. It's the best thing I could ever breathe in. This scent is intoxicating, and don't even get me started on those delicious lips of yours..."

Kurt blushed. He had never heard Blaine talk like this, like he was the most precious thing in the world to Blaine. He liked the feeling it gave him. "How do I smell to you? I know to you I have a different scent like any other, so what do you smell when you catch my scent?" he asked, remembering a passage in his textbook stating how a Pureblood's mate smelled different to them than from other Purebloods and vampires.

"For me, humans just smell bland, something that is indescribable because they all have this bland smell. But with you...it's different. I can smell many of the greatest scents I have experienced. When I catch your scent, there are many things that I can smell: the smell of fresh cut grass, the scent of an ocean breeze, roses after they had fully bloomed, and my most favorite being the sweet smell of honeydew. For Purebloods, the scent of their mate is a combination of all their favorite scents, all combined into their mate's body, something the Pureblood can enjoy on a daily basis without consequence."

Kurt took that in. Blaine had happily told him what he smelled like and explained it better than what he had read in his textbook. It made Kurt feel warm inside with how open Blaine was with answering his questions. "Oh."

"No one can beat your scent Kurt. It's too amazing."

"Do you find me...appetizing?" Kurt asked shyly. Did Blaine find his blood appetizing? The Pureblood had tasted his blood before. He wondered how much Blaine enjoyed it when he taken his blood.

"Honestly?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Kurt, your blood is the best thing I have ever and will ever taste. One drop of your blood can sustain me so much longer than human blood. With human blood, I have to feed twice a day, maybe even more. But with yours, I can sustain myself for possibly a week. That is why we Purebloods have mates. Vampires can feed from humans without having the risk of turning them, while us Purebloods can turn someone into a vampire with a single bite. We can live off of humans, though it is best we do not bite them, but human blood does not sustain us as much as our mate's blood does. Our mate's blood is better than any type of substance that we can ingest."

"That explains a lot."

"Why the interest? Pure curiosity? Or something else?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "A little of both. I am curious because you've never been honest with me when it came to these types of topics, so I'm trying to get as much information as I can so I can educate myself correctly. Everything I've read has been in textbooks, so I know unless they are made by vampire authors some of the stuff is made up and shouldn't be trusted. As far as the 'something else' of the question, since I am your mate, doesn't that mean you want to drink from me? And only me?"

Blaine slightly nodded. "I do. But not the type of way you think. You know that if I were to bite someone and not decapitate their head they will turn into a vampire, and that is the risk that I can't take when I'm with you. I want you Kurt, you have no idea how much, but it is not the right time for me to be careless when it comes to feeding, because I am not ready for you to become like me. That if you want to, that is?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I have loved you for so long. And now that I know I am your mate, I know that part of being your mate means I would need to be turned. Of course I would want to, so I could be with you. Even if I hadn't found out I was your mate, I would have asked you to turn me as thanks for keeping the secret. I've read that in that type of turning, you are bonded to that person, though the bond between mates is so much stronger. Is that true?"

Blaine nodded. "Oh definitely yes. When I do turn you Kurt, we will never want to be separated. It's hard to explain fully, but I am going to try my best to explain it. Jeff and Nick told me how they felt, and my other friends Thad and Flint as well. When mates are bonded, we constantly crave each others touch. Mates always have a pull from their mate's blood, so mates always have the urge to feed from one another. Right now you can't experience it, but I can with you. Your blood...it sings to me Kurt. When you become a vampire you will crave for mine too. Without us feeding it can cause our bodies to shut down and ache from not having what it desires. Mates also can be either total matches or total opposites when it comes to our powers."

"You have a power, like Rachel?"

Blaine nodded. "I can tell when a person is lying. When someone says something that is a lie, I hear the words 'That's a lie' whispered in my mind."

"Wow. That's kind of cool."

Blaine smiled. "Anyways, like I was saying, we will always crave touches, crave blood, and last but not least, if we are separated for a long period of time it can put us through agonizing pain. Our...we'll call them 'auras' or 'souls', feed off each other, make us stronger. Without us being in close proximity could cause us to go crazy."

Kurt hummed. "So another words, we won't be able to stay away from each other?" Blaine nodded and shrugged in a "pretty much" kind of gesture. "Oh, well I can live with that." Blaine chuckled. "Now, like I was asking earlier, so don't go off topic again. You want to drink from me, but we can't have you biting me right now until we are both ready for me to become a vampire. So, how will that work?"

Blaine grinned. "There are other ways for me to drink blood. Such as biting your lip when we kiss..." Kurt blushed, making Blaine smile wider, "without using my fangs, that is. And I can drink your blood when I am healing you from injuries that you obtain."

"So, if I was to say, prick my finger, you could drink my blood that way?' Kurt asked, a million thoughts running through his mind.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, though I do not want you doing something that you do not want to. You don't need to injure yourself to satisfy me Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, you need my blood. I don't mind creating a little wound to allow you my blood until everything is settled. I love you Blaine, and I will give you my blood whenever you want it. All you have to do is say the word and it's yours."

Blaine felt like crying. Kurt was so honest and understanding and willing. He was happy that Kurt was his mate. "Thank you, Kurt." Blaine glanced out his bay windows, frowning. "It's gotten dark outside. I think it might be time for you to get back. Burt is probably worried sick about you right now."

Kurt frowned. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you right now..."

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt in for a quick and sweet kiss. "I know. But we won't be apart for long, my love. How about we go out on a date tomorrow? I can skip classes and we can go out on a real date, preferably one that ends correctly this time. Maybe go to a movie and a nice dinner at that restaurant you love. What do you say?"

Kurt smiled before leaning in and kissing Blaine quickly on the lips. "It's a date."

* * *

Jeff looked around the classroom, frowning when he didn't spot Blaine in the room with them. "Where's Blaine? Is he still holed up in his room?" he asked Thad, who was sitting behind the councilmen table with Wes and David. Wes and David were working on the final paperwork for the Blood-Tablets and Thad was designing the label they had wanted to use for the new product, which was due to start manufacturing within the next couple of weeks.

Thad nodded. "Yeah, he said he wasn't coming in again today."

Rachel spoke up then. "Good thing too. I finally got Kurt to go up and speak with him about everything that happened last week."

Nick, who was sitting in Jeff's lap reading a book, looked up at her and said, "Do you think Blaine's finally going to tell Kurt? Didn't Kurt admit his feelings to Blaine last week before he got sick?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah he did. If I remember correctly, the pact between he and Burt about not telling Kurt anything is finally gone because Kurt finally admitted to Blaine that he loved him. I bet you right now they are having bunches of gay sex."

Wes rolled his eyes, banging his gavel onto his podium. "That is something I do not want to hear. I get enough of that from Jeff and Nick, not to mention Flint and Thad when they're together. I don't want to hear it."

"Hey!" Thad exclaimed, blushing red. "Flint and I are not as bad as Niff over there. Jeff practically brags about the 'awesome sex with Nicky'," Thad quoted, making Nick blush with the comment.

"Bullshit," David commented. "When you and Flint are separated, just like you are right now, you two become so annoying when you reunite. When he returns we're all going to have to find ear plugs to drown out that fucking noise. That fucking brute is always making you scream Bloody Mary. I'm surprised you still have an asshole with the way he fucks you."

Thad dropped his head onto the table, groaning in embarrassment. "What Flint and I do is no one's business. Stop talking about it."

Everyone in the room laughed at the antics before continuing with what they were doing. All were eager to see the progress between Blaine and Kurt in the next few days.

* * *

Kurt walked happily back home, an extra spring in his step. Blaine had promised tomorrow to take him out to his favorite restaurant and then a movie. Thought Blaine had told him to dress comfortably Kurt knew that just wasn't who he was. He knew as soon as he stepped into his room he needed to plan out his outfit. He needed to look perfect for Blaine and their first official date.

Walking by the edge of the forest, something he always did at night during his patrols on his way home, he heard faint laughter from within the deep woods. He frowned, all of the Night Class was supposed to be in class and everyone from the Day Class should be in their dormitories at this time asleep. He stopped walking, listening carefully so he could pinpoint where the laughter was coming from. He could just make out two outlines from figures that were approaching him, but because of the blasted darkness he could not see their faces. He could only tell that one was taller, taller than him, and the other was shorter, barely standing four feet tall.

"Who's there?" he asked.

One of the figures chuckled, and then a familiar voice said, "It's just us Hummel. It is time you come with us." Kurt's eyes widened as Karofsky stepped out of the darkness; Kurt noticed he was followed by a short girl with short pale blonder hair and glasses.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, turning his glare on Karofsky.

The girl snarled. "Here to take you ass back to Sue, who would love to meet you," the girl bit back before turning to Karofsky. "Get him. I want to go home."

"My _pleasure_, Becky," Karofsky said before charging at Kurt. Kurt turned to run, but he felt something hit the back of his head, hard, before everything turned to darkness...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_All Purebloods and vampires are gifted with a unique ability to call their own. Mates can either be complete matches when it comes to their powers, meaning that they each have the same ability, or they can be complete opposites, meaning their powers compliment one another but they do something totally different. A good example is Flint Wilson and Thaddeus Harwood: Flint has the ability to create sonic booms with the sound of his voice while Thad can increase his voice to such an octave to where it can knock who desires into unconsciousness; total opposites when it comes to what they can do but they compliment each other because they are both used by the sound of their voices. Every power is unique, and each vampire has their own twist to it..._

_**Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"**_

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, which he soon regretted because it felt like he was tearing them open. What had happened to make his eyes hurt like this? He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but immediately choked it back out. _What the hell is that smell?_

He sat up, rubbing his aching eyes with his hand. He looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings. He was in a room with gray stone walls. He was laying on a bed, one that was not very comfortable and oh so painful on his back. There were no windows in the room, and it was very dark. The only source of light he received was coming from a small lamp that was on a bedside table that sat next to him. Kurt tried remembering what exactly had happened, his mind fuzzy. He remembered going and talking to Blaine, after Rachel's insistence. He remembered everything he and Blaine had talked about. He remembered that he was heading home after Blaine promising him that they would go on a real date the following day...

His eyes widened as he climbed out of bed, shaking his head as he tried to clear it. He rushed to the door that was across the room and tried turning the handle, which failed to budge. The fucker was locked. Kurt growled, punching the door. He had let his guard down. How could he have been so stupid as to do that and let Karofsky of all people knock him out? He was a hell of a lot smarter and tougher than this. How did Karofsky of all people get the drop on him?

"H-Hello? Can anybody hear me?" he tried yelling through the door, but deep down it was completely useless. He slid down the door and collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

How was he going to get out of here and back to his family?

And to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine happily approached the "Hudmel" home, as he dubbed it, a weight lifted off his shoulders. He no longer had to hide his feelings when it came to Kurt, he felt so free and no longer felt restricted. He wondered if Kurt had had the chance to tell Burt he had found out the truth about being Blaine's mate. _I wonder how he took it?_, Blaine thought as he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. From his vampire hearing, he could hear the smallest sob emit from the home before he heard the shuffling of feet. The front door was unlocked and the door swung quickly open.

Blaine expected maybe an angry Burt or a smiling Burt, depending on how he felt towards Kurt finally admitting his feelings. What he was not expecting was to see Burt look like the way he did when he opened the door. Burt's eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying for hours, and his face was red and blotchy from what looked like was from constant rubbing, not to mention his clothing was wrinkly and stained with sweat and what looked like tear stains and..._blood_?

Blaine was immediately concerned. "Burt, what's wrong? What happened?"

Burt growled, and it scared Blaine even though the man was human. He grabbed a hold of Blaine's shirt, bring the Pureblood so they were face-to-face. The Pureblood panicked because of how rough Burt was handling him, when had Burt gotten to strong? "You fucking son of a bitch! Where is he? Where is my baby boy?" he roared.

Blaine raised a brow. "W-What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Burt examined the Pureblood's face, which was scrunched up in confusion and fear. Burt released his hold on Blaine and place the Pureblood back on the ground before he spoke again. "Kurt didn't come home last night..." he revealed.

That single sentence was like a blow to Blaine's non-beating heart. "W-What!?"

Burt crumbled into Blaine's arms, who caught him easily as the human dropped to his knees. "He didn't come home last night. Finn told me he was going to talk to you, and I guessed when he didn't come home after his patrol I figured he was with you for so long because he had figured out about everything..."

"H-He did..." Blaine replied.

Burt nodded. "...But then this morning came around and he still hadn't come home, so I called his cell phone so I could yell at you both for being irresponsible...and it was disconnected..."

Blaine couldn't help the growl that erupted from his throat as he helped Burt stand and walked him back inside the Hudmel home until they were in the living room, where he found Carole, Finn, and Rachel, who sat between them, on the large couch that inhabited the room. She looked up when they walked in and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God you're here. I've been trying to tell them you sent Kurt home last night after you guys...talked about everything," she said as she stood from her seat so Burt could sit in her place.

"Thanks Rachel, I appreciate that," Blaine said as he sat in Burt's chair, Rachel perching herself on the armrest and rubbing his shoulder in comfort. "Burt, I swear to you that I sent Kurt home last night after I answered his questions about our mating. I should have walked him home since it was so dark..."

Burt shook his head. "Don't blame yourself son. You didn't know this was going to happen. We all thought he was safe within these walls we inhabit. More importantly, we have to find out where he is at."

Blaine nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more. Jeff, one of my best friends, has a mate that can help us. His name is Nick Duval, you probably know him as one of the bookworms of our group. He's always reading or doing work. Anyways, he has the ability to track anyone he wants, though he does not do it often because it takes a lot out of him and leaves him not being able to use his powers for days afterwards. We can try to see if he could locate Kurt, but in order to do that he's going to need something..."

"Name it. I will give Nick whatever he wants," Burt said.

"He'll need your blood. You know when Kurt ingests my blood, it would make us alike in DNA. However, at this time since he has yet to do so he would need the next person who would share the same blood as Kurt...which is you. In order to track the person he wants, he has to ingest the blood of the person or the blood of the person closest to the by blood. You are his father, so you can be the only one to do it until he ingests mine and I change his DNA code. It's going to be painful, since he literally has to sink his fangs into you and have your blood in his mouth to make the connection."

"He's not the Pureblood is he?" Burt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, Jeff is the Pureblood in that relationship. Nick's just a vampire. Nick is a really sweet person and I know he will be as gentle as he can, but the bite he will have to be different than what others have to endure. When we feed, our fangs emit pheromones so the other party feels nothing but pleasure and no pain, but this bite has nothing to do with making it pleasurable for the other party. This bite is about making the necessary connection that way we can find Kurt and bring him home."

"I don't care if he rips the fucking skin out where he bites, I just want my son back home. Now that he knows he's your mate, you have to prepare him, get him ready for the changes he is about to endure," Burt said, standing up. "Take me to Nick. I want my son home safe and sound. _Now."_

* * *

Kurt was jostled from his sleep by the door he was leaning against trying to be pushed open. He quickly dodged out of the way and across the room as the door swung open and a woman walked in. She was tall, taller than him. She had very short blonde-white hair and she seemed like the type that was always in good shape from the way her body was hugged by the red tracksuit she was wearing.

Her eyes were a gleaming red color, which looked over at Kurt with curiosity. "My, my. You have grown into such a beautiful creature, Porcelain," she remarked.

Kurt gulped. "W-Who are you?" he asked as he stood from his kneeling position.

She smiled a toothy grin. "My name is Sue Sylvester."

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Kurt asked.

Her smile grew wider. "Straight to the point, just like your _mother,_ Elizabeth."

Kurt stiffened. "Y-You knew my mother?" he asked suspiciously. He thought Blaine was the only vampire his mother had ever met. That was what he had always been told.

Sue nodded. "I did. Such a strong woman, brave and proud too. She was an excellent Pureblood. She was my best friend...at least she was until I betrayed her..."

"And why did you do that? And what do you mean by 'Pureblood'? My mother was not a vampire. She was a human."

"Oh my sweet, she was not a human. She was a Pureblood. A very powerful one. And for the reason of betraying her...it's because I wanted you, and she wouldn't let me have you," she replied with a simple shrug.

Kurt shivered. His mother was a Pureblood? But how? Did his father know? In the back of his mind he had always wondered why she was so much different from other mothers. From what he could remember, she always did things a mere human couldn't do. But, like before, when he tried to think further, the dull ache reestablished itself inside his head. "W-Why do you want me? I'm just a mere human..." he asked, ignoring the ache in his temples.

Sue laughed, a booming sound that filled the room. "My Lord, Kurt Hummel, you are indeed funny. You have no idea what you _truly_ are, do you?" Kurt didn't answer, staring back at her with a confused look. "Hmm, thought so. How about you and I go to my dining room and eat. I will tell you a little story about yourself. Once you will find...very, very _intriguing."_

* * *

Finn, Burt, and Carole followed Rachel into the parlor room of the Night Class dormitories as they waited for Blaine to retrieve Nick and Jeff from the garden. Rachel could tell by reading Burt's mind that he was freaking about Kurt, so she tried calming him as they waited for the boys to return.

"Burt, don't worry. Nick's ability is very nifty. If anyone can find Kurt it would be Nick. Jeff's power is also a match to Nick's to help even better; he can track anything he wants with the help of Nick. With mates, we have the ability to communicate between one another with our thoughts if we want our other half to, so when Nick makes the connection and finds Kurt Jeff will be able to track his whereabouts and find him immediately. I will also be able to see what they see and I know the layouts pretty well, so we will find Kurt. There's no doubt about that," she explained as Carole began rubbing Burt's back. "And with Blaine as the leader and our group of superior fighters, we can get him home safe and sound. Blaine's ability to read minds will help us also will assist with retrieving Kurt since he can tell who is innocent and who needs to be eliminated ."

"That's cool! Who else has cool powers?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled at her eager mate. "Noah can manipulate fire, actual fire that he can use to fight against his enemies. Thad can knock someone out with the sound of his voice while his mate Flint can create sonic booms. Quinn can seduce anyone to do anything she wants without using compulsion. Santana is very handy with weapons, able to use any that are handed to her without having to practice. David can do the same thing I can with reading minds, but he has to touch someone to do it, and he can sometimes use their memories and make them into an enemies worst nightmare at his will. David's best friend Wes, who he turned because of a deadly illness, can control emotions, so he's always keeping us under control when we get out of hand..."

Rachel trailed off as Jeff entered the room, carrying a large glass of orange juice in one hand and a dark brown dish towel in the other. "Hello, my name is Jeff," he said as he sat the glass and towel down on the coffee table that sat in front of Burt and the others. "Nick and Blaine will be right down. Mr. Hummel, this glass is for you to drink once sure you to drink so you can regain your strength and some of your sugar intake. Once Nick is completed, the towel is to help the wrap the bite until it heals fully with his saliva. It will help with making."

"Thanks," Burt said, Jeff shrugging in response.

"No problem. We'd do anything for the Hudmel family. Kurt is the greatest guy ever, and the sooner we find him the better. Then you can thank me," he said with a wink as Nick walked in, Blaine trailing behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Nick greeted, giving Jeff a soft kiss on the lips, mostly for reassurance from the blonde because Jeff knew Nick was nervous for what he was about to do, before turning back to Burt with a smile on his face. "My name is Nick. It's a pleasure to finally being able to meet you, though I know under these circumstances it's a little hard to say the same," he said, holding out his hand, which Burt shook.

"Agreed, but it is nice to me you too," Burt said.

Nick gave a small smile as he approached Burt closer, sitting on the edge of the table in front of the human. He could feel the nervousness Burt was emitting. "I've been informed that Blaine told you the basics of what is going to occur?"

Burt nodded as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his forearm, and giving it to Nick. "Go ahead. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can find my son."

Nick nodded as he wrapped a hand around Burt's arms and brought it up to the same height of his mouth. He closed his eyes, breathed in to calm his nerves, and extended his fangs. He looked at Burt for confirmation, which Burt gave, before he sank his fangs into the flesh, causing Burt to moan in pain.

* * *

Kurt sat nervously at the round dinner table that was adorned with all types of food. Sue sat on the other end, drinking a glass of dark red liquid and watching him intently. Kurt didn't need to look twice to know it was blood she was digesting.

"Are you not hungry, Porcelain? I swear that the food is not poisoned and quite delicious, if I do say so myself."

"I'm not hungry," he stated as he grabbed his glass of ice water, taking a few sips to calm his dry throat. He wasn't tempted to eat something that she had offered.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. "As you know, I ordered Karofsky and sweet Becky to bring you here. The real question is...why?" Kurt nodded. " As I told you in your room, I was one of your mother's best friends. You see, I am just a vampire, turned by a rogue out of hunger and need. He had left me for dead, forgetting to decapitate my head. I laid there for days, slowly dying. When y heart finally beat its last beat, my turning happened. Your mother, sweet Elizabeth, found me in those woods. She had told me she had smelt my blood, and that was what led her to me. She took me home, home to wear her husband, Burt, was waiting. They helped me through my change, which with me took quite a few hours, since I didn't have the blood of my creator to ease me through the transition. The experience is one I would never wish on even my worst enemy. Once I turned, I couldn't go back to where I had came from; I would be killed on the spot. So, they gave me a home. I lived with them for two glorious years...then your mother surprisingly got pregnant with you." She paused, sighing at her memories. "They were so happy, as was I. My best friends were finally having a child after years of trying. But it was difficult, your mother being a Pureblood and all and your father a mere human. They had thought it would be impossible, but as the saying goes, miracles can happen. Your mother went through the worst experiences I had ever witnessed. When we become pregnant, we crave blood more than ever, so we can take care of our fetus as well as ourselves. Multiple times your mother found it difficult to control herself around your father. But after nine months, that finally came to an end, and you were born, but you were born with a different scent, way different than a normal human's, something pure and unique. Elizabeth and Burt didn't know what you truly were, they thought you were a human just like Burt, so they didn't think anything about it. But I did. I had done a lot of reading after I became what I am today, trying to learn about myself, and knew what you were in an instant. There was no way you could have been born a human. It's not possible to have a human child between a Pureblood and a human. So I kept it hidden from them about what you truly were.

"Then after you were about a month old, _he_ came." She stopped, pinching the area between her eyes.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Your _mate_...Blaine Anderson. He had been traveling in the woods, hunting probably, when he had caught your scent. He had followed it to our little cottage, where we were living at the time. He had knocked on our door, which Burt had answered, and introduced himself, just like the gentleman he was. He explained to Elizabeth what he had smelled and she knew he was your mate, because she had felt the same way with Burt when she first came across him. She welcomed him with open arms, how could she deny the relationship because if she did she knew there would be consequences due to Purebloods not being able to survive without their other halves. That was also the day they found out what you truly were...from him. He told them _everything._ He told them the truth about you, as well as letting them know I had known all along, keeping it to myself."

Kurt gulped. "And? _What_ am I?"

She smiled.

* * *

"Fuck, that hurts," Burt complained as Nick sunk his fangs deeper into his arm, finally making the connection he needed.

"Nick says he's sorry," Jeff said, tilting his head to the side as he heard Nick's voice enter his head. "Nick said he just made the connection and he can feel Kurt. He's close, not too far from here. Good, the shorter the distance the quicker we get him back," Jeff said excitedly.

Nick grumbled as he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Kurt's location. He could see the path pass through his eyes, and hopefully his mate was seeing it too.

"Yeah, you're right, that does look oddly familiar. Keep going baby," Jeff said, sitting down next to Nick and watched the images pass his mind. "We're getting close. Just a little more...get past that gate...go pass that room." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what Nick was seeing. "Here we go, we're in. Yeah, I can hear the voices too. Yeah, that's definitely Kurt's voice, and the other...that's a woman's voice. Yeah, it does sound familiar. Keep going, we need to find out which room they are in so we can see who he's with." Jeff scrunched up his face, as did Nick, as they continued looking.

"Burt, honey? Are you okay?" Carole asked as she and Blaine saw how pale the human was getting. Burt nodded.

Blaine rubbed his back. "Don't worry, Nick should be about done."

"There babe, go in there," Jeff said. "There we go, we are closer now...just a little bit more...just a little further. _There_! There he is! And he's with..." Jeff gasped, snapping his eyes open as he did, the light brown going to a hazel red. Nick also gasped, releasing his hold on Burt's arm and breathing heavily. He coughed, before collapsing to the floor. "Nick!" Jeff yelled, catching his mate before his head could hit the ground. He easily picked up his mate and pulled him into his lap, fanning him. "Oh baby, wake up, wake up! C'mon Nicky."

Nick moaned and opened his eyes slowly, looking into Jeff's now light brown ones. "J-Jeff..." he sobbed, burying his head into the crook of Jeff's neck, getting Burt's blood all over the Pureblood. Jeff couldn't care less about the blood getting on him, he only cared about the safety of Nick and, more importantly, the safety of Kurt.

"Shh, baby it's okay. She can't hurt you. She can never hurt you anymore," he murmured, soothing his mate. He looked at Blaine. "We got a problem. We know who has Kurt."

"Who?" Blaine asked as he heard Rachel catch her breath and place her hand over her mouth, already knowing from the name going through Jeff and Nick's minds.

Jeff rubbed Nick gently before replying, "Sue. Sue Sylvester."

* * *

Kurt gulped. "And? What am I?"

She smiled. "You're an enigma. A special, special creature. One that anyone would die to get their hands on. I wanted you as soon as I took a whiff of you, and that was my demise once Anderson came around. His ability is interesting, able to detect if someone is lying or being untruthful. He read me like an open book. He knew I wanted you, that I was a danger to you. He picked you up in his arms and would not let you go as he ratted me out to your parents, protecting you lovingly the entire time. He let them know that I wanted to take you away from them, from _him_, and he wouldn't let that happen. When they heard about my plan, they turned on me. They forced me away from our home. But I have you now. And I won't give you up without a fight. I had one like you after I was banished, but he was taken away from me as well, my sweet Nicholas. But now I finally have you again, my Kurt. You are mine. My special creature..."

Kurt struggled to speak. "A-And what k-kind of c-creature am I?' he asked as clearly as he could.

"A child of a human and a Pureblood, one that is neither human or vampire. You are a special and priceless creature," she said simply.

"What do you m-mean?"

"My dear Kurt," she said with a sigh. "You are just like me...only a teensy bit different. You are what we call hybrid of the two species, and the correct term would be one you have heard of before in those little textbooks you read."

"A-And what is that? Stop beating around the bush!" Kurt yelled. "What am I?"

_You know what you are_, a voice in his mind said. _You've always known what you are. It's just been put under lock and key by your mind_.

Sue smiled deviously before she uttered one word: "_Dhampir_."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_The Dhampir is a unique creature, very rare and very priceless. They are the child of a Pureblood and a human, and they are treated as sacred beings. There are not many records of Dhampirs in the last century, meaning these beautiful creatures need to be protected. Danger towards them is forbidden in the vampire world and considered a taboo if they are harmed. Causing harm to one of these creatures means the person who commits the crime can be punished by death. The Dhampir can only be mates with a Pureblood. The Pureblood who mates with the creature must protect the Dhampir with their life..._

_**~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"**_

* * *

Blaine didn't know how, but his world seemed to crumble around him and he found himself on the floor next to the couch, breath erratically. "No..." he said, shaking his head. "No, i-it can't be. She cannot have him!" Blaine balled his hands into fists, drawing blood. He could feel the tears pool in his eyes and cascade down his cheeks, out of frustration or dread, he didn't know.

Burt seemed to be in the same state of mind. "How did she find him? We were so careful about where to hide him."

"Who?" Carole and Finn asked at the same time.

Burt sighed. He forgot he hadn't told them who she was or what Kurt was. As quickly as possible, he explained to Carole and Finn about everything he could remember. He told them what Kurt truly was, how he and Elizabeth had met Sue, and how she had plotted to steal Kurt away from them because he was a Dhampir when Blaine had revealed her plan to them. "Somehow she found him..." Burt said after he was done. "We have to get him back, before its too late."

"Agreed," Jeff growled, still holding Nick. "That fucking bitch needs to rot in Hell after everything she has done," he stated as he felt Nick lick his neck before he bit down, drawing the blood he desperately needed from his mate at the moment. _I' m sorry Jeff, I need you. _He flinched slightly, but quickly composed himself as he let his mate drank. He wasn't going to deny what Nick needed. He was more important than his own strength at the moment.

Burt looked up at him with questioning eyes. "You've encountered her before Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, caressing Nick's head as he continued to drink from him. "Nick is, or was a Dhampir too, before I turned him. Sue found Nick when he was little. He was about five or six when she decided to take him from his family. She killed his entire family, right in front of him, and then hid him away from the world. She was his..._pet_, as she used to call him. He was with that fucking bitch for over ten years, going through anything imaginable while in her clutches! He couldn't run from her; he tried and every time he almost succeeded she would find him, killing anyone who dared to help him. Nick eventually stopped trying to escape, living miserably with that poor excuse of a vampire, and she eventually trusted him and believed he would never leave her side again, just like a trained pet. One day, about three years ago, that bitch finally lost her grip on him. They both had gone into town, I think for more food, and he had been sick with the flu. His body was malnourished, so he was getting sick which usually isn't something a Dhampir has to worry about. Since Sue knew he wouldn't try to run again, she left him in the car while she went into the market to get what they needed.

"What she hadn't thought of was what would happen if someone, like his mate, passed that car that day and came across him. I was so lucky I was in town that day as well, or who knows when I would have finally found him," the blonde said with a smile as Nick released his hold on the Pureblood's neck and looked up at his mate. Jeff gingerly wiped away the blood that streamed down the side of Nick's cheek, bringing it to his mouth and wiping it clean with his tongue before continuing. "When I first went by the car, I thought '_Oh, that poor thing is coughing up blood. I wonder if he has a sickness?_' But when I took a whiff of his scent to see what it was as I walked by, the smell hit me so hard that I did a double-take. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and I knew he belonged to me. I knew he was my mate, but I also knew he didn't smell like any human I had ever smelt before. He smelled like the scent of lilies mixed with caramel, so I knew just from that he was my mate, but the smell of pureness, I guess is the best way to describe how a Dhampir, the cleanest scent you could ever smell. His scent alerted me that he was way more important than even my own life, and it was my duty to ensure that was protected. Though I know I don't look like it, I am a major bookworm, so I put two and two together and figured out that he was not a vampire or a human, but a Dhampir."

Nick smiled, finally showing something along the lines of happy since he had seen Kurt with Sue. "You made sure there was no one in the near proximity before you practically ripped the car door off its hinges and cradled me into your comforting arms," he said softly. "'_It's okay, my love. My name is Jeff and I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I will take care of you, my beautiful mate. Let me take you away, somewhere we can be safe and happy forever_.' I didn't know why I trusted him at the time, but I let him take me away. Everything fell into place after that. He explained to me what I was, something Sue told me only briefly about, and a month after he saved me I let him turn me into a vampire. Dhampirs are valuable while they are still in that state, between vampire and human. Once they are turned, they are not as priceless, but still worth a lot. I didn't want Jeff to have to worry about me all the time, so it was easy allowing him to turn me. Now I can defend myself, that way no one can take me from him or the ones I love."

Jeff smiled down at his mate. "I love you, _so_ much. I won't let her hurt you again. You are safe here with me and the others, so you know we will never let her get to you. And when we find Kurt, the same goes for him. We will all make sure both of you are safe and protected."

"I know," Nick said as he leaned up, allowing Jeff to help him stand with the blonde's arms wrapped around the middle of his back. "We have to find Kurt. I don't want her doing the mental damage she did to me get to him. I know where Kurt is, and we should get him home..._tonight._"

* * *

Kurt seemed to become lightheaded at that word. _Dhampir._ That was impossible, he couldn't be one, he just couldn't. He knew what a Dhampir was, he had read plenty of books over the years and they mentioned the creatures in all of them, but he still couldn't believe that he was one of those creatures. It couldn't be true. He wasn't that _important_, that _sacred._..was he?

"Y-You must be lying..." he said after a moment of thinking.

Sue shook her heard. "I'm not, my dear. I can smell it in your blood. Dhampirs have this unique sent about them that no human has. You smell...pure. Your blood does not smell tainted, and we vampires describe Dhampir blood as the smell of Heaven because of how pure it smells. It's quite mouth-watering, if I do say so myself. I know you are one, not only because you are Burt and Elizabeth's sweet little boy, but also because you smell just like what my sweet little Nicholas used to smell like. He was so beautiful, and you both smell the same. He was a doll, a lovely part of my collection, with that hair that curled at the end and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. But then that fucking Pureblood Sterling took him from me and changed him, making Nicholas smell somewhat like his mate. But now I have you, which is worth it since Anderson has yet to taint your blood with his scent."

_Nicholas? Sterling? Why do those names sound so familiar? _Kurt pondered that question for a second before his eyes widened with realization.

"Oh my GaGa, you're talking about Nick and Jeff! Nick is a Dhampir too?"

Sue shook her head. "He isn't really not anymore. When Sterling turned him he lost part of part of what made him valuable. He stills smells pure, but that Pureblood's scent is also inside him, making him not as precious to me anymore. When I knew I couldn't have you because of Blaine, I went searching for another. I found him not too long after. I wanted more power, so I murdered his family and took him. I wanted to get you again also, but Anderson has been guarding you so well, so I had to wait until I had my chance to get you. And now I do..."

Kurt grabbed his head, partly in frustration and partly because that damn headache had returned. It had been getting worse and worse the more he thought, the more Sue had kept talking.

"Oh Kurt, do you have a headache my dear?" Kurt groaned. "And how long have you been having those headaches, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A while," he murmured, trying to ease the tension in his temples.

She laughed. "Well, you can blame your _mother_ for that one. Those are all her fault."

Kurt looked up sharply at her. "What? Why would I blame my mother?"

"Constant headaches like the ones you have been experiencing are a sign of someone using a very strong compulsion on you. The compulsion is starting to deteriorate, meaning your mind is trying to release what it was trying to forget. I know for a fact that's true because you don't remember anything about who you are as well as your past up until Blaine found you in the woods. I'm pretty sure she did that before she was killed. To protect you."

"Don't you mean after _you_ killed her?" he said icily.

Sue waved a hand. "Yeah, sorry, killed her. Anyways, I know when Blaine found you in those woods you didn't know anything about who you are and who he was. I had my spy watch as Blaine took you away. They overheard your conversation and the very sad face Anderson had."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? She's gone, so she can't lift the compulsion. Only the vampire his places the compulsion can remove it."

"Oh, but it can be lifted, Porcelain."

Kurt looked at her skeptically. "Oh yeah? How?"

Sue gave a wicked smile. "Let me turn you into a creature of the night. If you do, your memories will be restored to you. I guarantee it..."

* * *

Blaine had called everyone into the parlor room and explained the situation as briefly as he could. He had to make sure everyone was game and make sure everyone knew their job. This was going to be a difficult task to accomplish, but he knew if anything they could get Kurt home safely.

"Sue is a vicious leader, so do not let any of her minions manipulate you. Our mission is simple: rescue Kurt and bring him home safely."

Puck fist-pumped the air. "Hell yeah, and we can kick the others asses right boss man? 'Cause I've been itching for a good fightin' for a while..."

Blaine smiled at the Pureblood, use to his antics. They had been friends for a long time and knew each other like a book. "Yes, Puckerman, we can. Any of you can fight anyone you want, but leave Sue to me...she's mine," he growled.

Puck nodded. "You can have her, dude. She stole your mate, so it's only right for you to get your revenge by being the one to deal with her. None of us will stand in your way."

"Thank you," Blaine said as he turned towards Kurt's faily, who were all still seated on the couch, surrounding Burt as he sipped on his glass of juice. "I want you guys to stay here, that way I know you are safe and you will also be here when we bring Kurt home. Rachel, same thing goes for you. I'll contact you through my thoughts and keep you updated." Rachel nodded. "Burt, Carole, and Finn, Kurt is coming home...even if I have to die in the process."

Burt frowned, shaking his head. "Don't say that. You will be returning with him, Blaine. You are his mate. It is now your job to protect Kurt for eternity, and when you change him you will be there for him. You better not die tonight, Blaine. You will rescue my son, your mate, and you will both come home safe and sound. You understand me son?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir." He turned to his friends. "Guys, I cannot thank you enough for coming with me to help me save my mate. I promise that when we return, you all will be awarded."

A lot of them shrugged, they didn't care about a reward. They wanted Blaine to be happy, and having his mate beside him is what would do that.

Puck raised a hand in the air. "C'mon everyone! Let's go rescue the Dhampir in distress!"

Kurt watched as Sue slammed the door behind her, sliding the lock in the process. He sighed, going over to the bed and climbing onto the right side, facing the stone wall. He let just a few tears escape from his eyes. How could she ask him that...how could she ask him to let her turn him? He only wanted one person to turn him...he only wanted to be bounded to one person for eternity: _Blaine._ He closed his eyes, picturing the Pureblood in his mind. He wanted to see Blaine again. He wanted to run his hand through the Pureblood's dark, silky curls. To run his hand along the olive-toned skin and revel in the smoothness and warmth. He wanted Blaine to kiss him again and take his breath away, to feel connected to Blaine in that single touch of their lips. He wanted Blaine to touch him, to caress his cheeks in that soft gesture he always did, to run his fingers through his hair like the way he enjoyed it. To whisper encouraging and loving words to him, like he meant the world to Kurt.

He wanted Blaine to rescue him, to free him from the grips of Sue. Again he asked himself how he could be so stupid, getting jumped and being captured? He was tougher than normal people, his Prefect duties making some of his sense enhanced.

But Karofsky was able to get the jump on him in a heartbeat.

_I'm just a weak, weak...Dhampir. I don't deserve to live...I don't deserve Blaine_, he thought as he rubbed his face dry.

"_You deserve anything you want and much more, my sweet little boy_," he heard a voice say. He sat up quickly in bed and looked around, his eyes landing on a soft light that was beginning to form in the middle of the room.

"W-Who said that?" he asked as the light became brighter. He scrunched his eyes and held up his hand, trying to block the light from stinging his eyes. He watched as the soft light formed into a shape of a woman.

Kurt gasped as he took in her figure. She still looked the same, though she was now pale and transparent. Her hair was still flowing and she had the same soft eyes, the ones that twinkled with love every time she looked at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but feel like a little kid again as he whimpered, "..._Mommy_..."

* * *

Sue sat at the table, looking at the untouched food in distaste. She knew Porcelain was hardheaded just like his mother, but she didn't know he would be like this. She was sure that he would have agreed to be turned. She knew he was going to be tough to break. She knew if she worked hard, she could break him; Nick took years to break but eventually he stopped fighting. Maybe she could get Becky or Karofsky to break him while sitting back and watching?

She was jolted from her thoughts by a loud boom which rocked the mansion. She sighed, they had already found them? "Becky! What the hell is going on!?" she asked even though she knew the answer to her question.

Becky was in the room in an instant. "Master Sylvester, Blaine and his entire clan are here! They've broken in and began attacking the staff! What do you want us to do?"

Sue smiled, pushing the sleeves up on her suit. "Attack back, call in all of our reinforcements. But...do not lay a _single_ finger on Blaine Anderson. He's _mine_."

* * *

_"...Mommy..."_

Elizabeth smiled. "_Hey there, my sweet baby boy_."

Kurt felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he looked over his mother's silhouette. "Mom...what...how are you here? You're dead..."

She nodded, a sad look on her face. _"Yes, I am. I'm here for you. Ten years ago I took something from you that should have not been taken away in the first place_. _I'm here to give it back._"

"W-What is it?" he asked.

"_Your memories about your past, my dear. I knew it was wrong to take them from you when I did. I wanted you to be happy and live a normal life, to not worry about the burden I bestowed on you. I wanted you to be a human...even if it was just for a little while longer until you turned eighteen and Blaine turned you. I saw how brave you were when you admitted to Blaine how you felt...again...and I was so proud of you, honey. Because of your bravery I thought it was time I return to you what was taken. I am doing this for you...and Blaine, because when I took away your memories I also took a piece of Blaine away. He has been so patient, so loving. Baby, when I give your back your memories, I urge you not to make Blaine wait. He needs you just as much as you need him_."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm not really following..."

"_I know you are confused. Let's just say...you and Blaine are engaged._"

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he felt his face heat up. "W-What!? That's impossible! Blaine and I...we just became mates! I love him with all my heart, but he has never proposed to me!"

She smiled. "_From what you can remember honey_."

Kurt paused. She was right. From what he could remember, Blaine had always been there for him. "H-How long have we been..."

"_A while. You were very young, about seven, when he asked you. You were very smart since you could talk, and you understood everything we told you about being mates with Blaine and how important it was to never leave his side. You also knew because of being a Dhampir you could only be with one person. You told him that you would make him the happiest person alive as long as he did the same. Burt and I couldn't object, I knew what it was like to have a mate torn from you, so we agreed of course to anything he wanted to do. I told him I didn't care about you two being mates, but I made a pact with him as a condition_."

"A-And what was it?"

"_I made him promise that you could not be turned into a vampire until you were eighteen. I wanted you to grow up before you had to worry about that, because in the end it would be up to you to have this kind of life. He agreed wholeheartedly. He didn't want to lose you, and he had no issues waiting for you until then. And I know you will want to be turned on your birthday_."

"And what makes you think I will want to be turned then? Maybe I am not ready to become a vampire yet." Though he knew that was all a lie. He wanted Blaine to turn him, he wanted to be like Blaine.

She smiled. "_Kurt, you are my son, it is in your nature as a Dhampir to want to become a vampire for your mate. When a Dhampir comes into contact with their mate, they start yearning for the Pureblood. That's why, even though you don't remember Blaine like you used to you still feel a pull towards him. You want him Kurt, and once you turn eighteen that pull strengthens since you've been in contact with your mate. A Dhampir becomes full maturity at the age of eighteen and that is when you will make the decision to let Blaine turn you_. _Being turned into a vampire by your mate is the greatest feeling a Dhampir can feel._"

Kurt let his mother's words process through his mind. He knew he wanted to become a vampire, but wouldn't that mean giving up what humanity he still had left? "D-Does Dad know all of this?"

She nodded. "_Yes. I have been watching over you two for so long. Burt has always been the accepting kind, even though he has been doing it when your back is turned. He has kept Blaine in line as far as the pact is concerned_." She stepped closer to him until she was nearly a foot away. "_I wish I could explain to you everything, but I am not going to last much longer in this form. When I return your memories, you will remember everything. I wish I could answer any questions that you might have...but I will need to leave that for Blaine to do. Don't hesitate to ask, even if you feel as if the question is stupid. He is willing to answer any questions you might have_."

Kurt was about to ask her why she was leaving after finally being able to be here again, but a loud boom that rocked the floor stopped him. "W-What in the world!?"

She smiled. "_He's here now_."

"Who?"

"_He's come for you. I must go now. I will always look after you Kurt. I love you and your father, so much_..." Those were the last words his mother said before she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. When her lips touched his skin, he felt like his head was being split open. He screamed in pain as he crumbled to the floor, grabbing his head as he did so. He didn't remember when he felt when he was alone again, darkness took over him, but as he passed into the deep abyss of the darkness, he swore he could hear someone yelling his name...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The transformation from a human to a vampire is not difficult with the help of a Pureblood. When a Pureblood is in the presence of the process, it makes it easier on the human that is turning. The blood of a Pureblood will dull the senses that way minimal to no pain will occur. If a human is turned without the blood, then they are in for a very painful journey. If the turning is from one mate to another, then not only does the human need to drink the blood of their Pureblood mate, they must also after their transformation engage in sexual intercourse to complete the mating process..._

_**~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"**_

* * *

Jeff and Nick rushed as quickly as they could down the hallway of the mansion they infiltrated, ripping every door they could as they passed hoping to find Kurt. Their mission from Blaine had been simple: locate Kurt, get him safely into the woods that they had emerged from, and if they were not finished wait for Blaine and the others to return to them or find them once Kurt was found if the fight had ended.

"Nicky, can you smell him too?" Jeff asked as he came to a spot. Nick did as well, breathing in deeply as he tried to sniff the scents around him.

Nick nodded after a moment. "Yeah, that's definitely Kurt's scent. I can smell him...he's in there!" he said, pointing at the door at the end of the hallway they were in.

Jeff dashed past him, quickly tearing the door off the hinges, barely missing Nick when he threw it as the vampire came up behind him to assist.

The small lamp was still on in the room, but they could both easily spot Kurt collapsed on the floor thanks to their enhanced sight, holding his head and groaning in pain. "Kurt!" Jeff said as he stepped into the room first, rushing to the boy's side and gently picking him up. Nick followed close behind his mate, begging to a god he didn't believe in that Sue hadn't already tried to do to Kurt what happened to him.

The boy groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to see who that voice had belonged to, or to see if he was just going crazy and hearing things because of his constant headaches; his eyes came into contact with the concerned looks from both Nick and Jeff. "Jeff...Nick?" he mumbled, his lip quivering as he felt the tears pool in his eyes.

Nick sighed in relief. "Thank God you're okay," Nick said, wiping away a tear as it slid down Kurt's cheek. "I...I thought Sue would have started torturing you or something..."

Kurt shook his head. "Nick...I'm so sorry about your family..."

Nick grimaced. "Shh, don't talk about that right now. We'll talk about that later," he said as Jeff easily picked Kurt up so that the boy didn't walk. "Right now Jeff and I need to get you out of here. We were ordered to get you to a safe place. I don't hear any more fighting outside, so I am assuming Blaine and the others are already done. So it looks like we can meet back up with them."

Kurt's eyes seemed to light up as he asked, "Blaine's here?"

Jeff nodded eagerly. "You better believe it."

"Blaine's the one that organized this rescue and got us together to come save you Kurt," Nick said as they carefully walked out of the room, making sure none of Sue's minions were around and they didn't want to jostle Kurt too much.

Kurt sniffled. "I...I was a-afraid no one would come and get me..."

Jeff scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Puh-lease, like that would ever happen Kurt. Blaine would travel to the end of the world and back just to find you, as well as many of the other Warblers. You are important to us Kurt. You matter, even if someone says something different. Always remember that..."

* * *

Jeff and Nick walked within the shadows of the forest, Jeff holding Kurt tightly to him as they did so, doing what ever he could to protect him. The roar from the fight had definitely died down the closer they came to getting back outside, so Jeff and Nick knew the fight was over, so now all they had to do was find the others.

"Babe, can you find the others? Kurt's scent is so divine that it's blocking my senses, him being this close to me," Jeff said, causing Kurt to blush. Jeff winked.

"Sure," Nick said, closing his eyes and concentrating on his surroundings. Another thing he loved about his technique is that once he is able to "track" someone, he will always be able to find them again...whether they wanted to be found or not. He concentrated on finding Blaine, the easiest to focus on since he was their leader and he had been attuned to him since Jeff had introduced him. After a few moments, he was able to feel the pull that he was looking for and opened his eyes. "This way," he said before taking off past Jeff.

Jeff followed quickly behind, Kurt's face buried into the blonde's chest as he did so. He was already lightheaded as it was, so if he watched while they traveled he would surely get sick and he really didn't want to hurl on Jeff, though he knew the blonde would have probably just laugh it off anyways or make a joke that Kurt could never live down.

Kurt could feel when Jeff had stopped running, but he didn't want to open his eyes just in case he started at it again. He waited as they walked a few feet before he heard what sound like voices, all of which sound excited and enthusiastic and familiar.

"Dude, I totally kicked Karofsky's ass! I had so much satisfaction watching him wail like a little girl!" He knew that voice. It belonged to Puck, one of the Pureblood's that was actually really good friends with Finn.

Another voice said, "I was finally able to put Becky in her place. That bitch deserved everything I did to her after the damage she did to Flint when he was still human. She deserved everything that I did to her."

A female voice said, "I still can't believe Sue escaped. Blaine was doing so well, but she escaped at the last minute. Thankfully she didn't escape unharmed. It's going to take a while before she is able to fight again."

Kurt could hear the chatter die down as they grew closer to the group and after a few moments heard it die altogether, signaling they had reached their destination.

Jeff stopped walking and look down at Kurt, a smile on his face. "Kurt, you can open your eyes now We're here."

Kurt opened his eyes, turning his head to look through the crowd, who all looked at him with smiles and looks of relief on their face. He gave a small smile, but what he was really looking for was those familiar hazel eyes that he loved, had loved since he could remember. He finally found them; Blaine was pushing through the crowd, trying to get to him as fast as he could. Kurt squirmed in Jeff's arms, trying to get out of the Pureblood's arms. Jeff got the picture and set Kurt down on his feet. Kurt ran the remaining distance between he and Blaine, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck as the Pureblood wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, squeezing tightly and peppering kisses all over Kurt's face and neck.

Kurt couldn't help the sobs that erupted from his throat as he and Blaine held onto each other. Blaine easily held him without difficulty, holding him just like Jeff did, bridal style embarrassing enough, as he looked into Kurt's glasz eyes. "Oh baby, don't cry. I've got you..."

Kurt swallowed. "I-I thought you w-wouldn't come for me..."

Blaine shook his head. "I will always come for you, Kurt. You are the love of my life, my mate..." he trailed off with a smile.

"...Your _fiancé_..." Kurt added with a smirk.

Blaine nodded. "My fiancé," he agreed, before he realized what Kurt had just said. _Fiancé_? How did Kurt know that? Unless..."K-Kurt, um, how did you...?" he trailed off.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's dumbfounded expression. "I might have gotten my memory back while I was in there..."

Blaine's mouth dropped. "H-How?"

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You're going to call me crazy...but I saw my mother. She appeared when I was locked up in the room Nick and Jeff found me in. She just appeared out of nowhere, and I didn't know how because I couldn't get out of that room. She said she had come to give me back what she stole, that way I had some of the answers I have been searching for. I can remember everything Blaine. I remember when I was five and you had told me why I was so important to you, how you explained our bond. I remember when I was six and you and my parents told me what I truly was and what that truly meant. And most importantly, I remember when I was almost eight and you told me when I was eighteen I would become a vampire like you and we would be mates for life as well as you had told me you wanted us to be married as well."

Blaine couldn't help but sigh in relief, a huge weight off his shoulders. "Thank God..."

Kurt smiled. "You don't have to hide anything from me anymore. I know everything that I have asked you in the past. And I know what to look forward to in the future...well, at least most of it. Mom said you would need to explain some things to me. All I know is that what I was missing, what I had lost, has finally been given back. I belong to you, for all eternity. I'm just so sorry that it took me this long to remember."

"Don't be," Blaine said with a smile as he captured Kurt's lips in a kiss, kissing him deeply. He was glad he had gotten his Kurt back, relieved that he didn't have to hide anything anymore. When he released Kurt's lips he said, "Sue escaped. I tried to beat her, I really did, but the room we were in was filled with your scent. I think she made me corner her in there on purpose. I kept getting distracted because as much as I wanted to kill her, I wanted you back in my arms just as much. I turned my back for _one_ minute...and she escaped. I'm sorry that I have failed you as a mate..."

Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We're together again. We can get her another time. All that matters is that we are all safe and we can all go home together..."

Blaine nodded. "You speak with truth. She didn't get away unscathed however, so she won't be around probably for a while. When she does return, we will be ready for her. All of us."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's confident aura around him, but a yawn caught him off guard as he was watching Blaine bask. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Tired?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter as he said, "Go to sleep. We're going home."

_Home._ That sounded nice to Kurt. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against Blaine's chest, listening to the Pureblood's breathing as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of the wind blowing against his body.

* * *

Kurt was awoken by a bright light gleaming in his face. He peeked one eye open to find himself laying in his own bed on his left side, where he could see the open window that allowed a small breeze inside the room. The curtain was partially open, letting sunlight pour in and stream onto the bed. He smiled as the realization finally hit him; he was home, safe and sound. It wasn't a dream, Blaine and the others had really come and had really saved him. Kurt started to climb out of bed, eager to find Blaine, but a warm arm stopped him from doing so. The arm was followed by a mumbling voice asking, "Mm, where are you going, love?"

Kurt smiled as he turned around until he was facing Blaine, who was lying on his side, one arm wrapped around Kurt and the other propping him up. Kurt smiled even wider when he saw that Blaine's eyes, which her half-opened, were blood red instead of the normal hazel. "I was actually getting up to find you," he replied as he laid his head on Blaine's chest, "but since you are here I'd rather curl up with you..."

Blaine sighed in contentment. "Sounds good. It's way too early to be up right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you know your eyes are red right now?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah. It's because of the sunlight...and the fact that it's 6:30 in the morning." He groaned, closing his eyes.

Kurt laughed, leaning up to face Blaine. "I think it's cool, and you won't think it's too early in the morning when I do this..." he said before leaning down and pressing his lips against Blaine's softly. Blaine opened his mouth eagerly, letting Kurt control the kiss. Kurt felt at ease as he slipped his tongue inside Blaine's mouth, where Blaine's was waiting and eager to play.

They kissed for a few moment before they finally, or rather Kurt, needed to come up for air. "Blaine, thank you."

"For what?"

Kurt shrugged. "For coming after me...for choosing me to be your mate...for being there for me when I needed you...for existing..."

"I should think you for the last part..." Blaine stated. "You are my everything Kurt. The love of my life, my mate, my partner..."

"Your future husband..."

Blaine nodded. "My future husband," he said. "Which is something I actually want to talk to you about. You said you remember everything now..." Kurt nodded. "Wow, you have no idea how much that makes me feel...so happy. I was worried that you wouldn't get them back until you were turned. I really don't need to hide anything from you anymore do I?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope."

"Then I have _one_ question for you..."

"And what is that, Blaine?"

Blaine sat up, his back resting against Kurt's headboard. "Do you still want to become a vampire? Do you still want to be with me for an eternity?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before pecking Blaine on the lips quickly before answering. "Well duh! Blaine, I have wanted to be a vampire since I was six. My mom told me about how she promised when I was eighteen with my permission you could change me. Coincidentally, my birthday is in ten days. She also told me that I would be...yearning to be changed? Can you explain that?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. A Dhampir is just like a vampire, they need to feed off something. When a Dhampir comes into contact with their mate, the hormones inside their body begin to react, causing the Dhampir..._urges_. Right now you are not feeling them because you have not reached full maturity. The feeling is strong, and it can overtake you in a second. It makes you want to do...things you never thought you would ever want to do. Right now though you don't have to worry about it. Once you turn eighteen however..."

"I'm going to be a hormonal beast?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yeah, kinda. Your body has to feed someway, just like I do, until you turn. Turning you on your eighteenth birthday will stop that from happening."

"That's lovely. I don't know the first thing about sex, I'm like a fucking _baby penguin_. How am I supposed to deal with these urges?" Kurt asked, his face heating up.

"Having an understanding and willing mate to help you?" Blaine said with a smile. "Remember what I just said. If we turn you on your eighteenth birthday, the urges won't occur. Sure, you might feel a little..._excited_ that day, but the urges wouldn't begin truly until around a day after turning eighteen."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I've never...you know. To me, the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

Blaine grimaced. "Yeah, which makes it more difficult for me to turn you right now..."

"What? Why?"

Blaine swallowed. "Kurt, for us to become actual mates for eternity, do you know what we have to do after your transformation?"

Kurt shook his head. "Um...no."

"Kurt...in order for our bond to become complete...we have to have sex..." Blaine mumbled, dropping his head shyly as he whispered the last part.

"W-W-What!?" Kurt all but screeched. He clamped a hand over his mouth, hoping he hadn't woke any of his family members. After hearing a few moments of silence, he concluded they were all still asleep.

Blaine winced. "Y-Yeah. When a mate is turned, first the Pureblood must drain most of the blood from their mate's body. Our fangs will release the toxin that helps turn our mates into a vampire. Once the mate is injected you with the toxin, they will feed off some of the Pureblood's blood that way your body will become numb while the transformation is done; this helps with making sure you feel no pain while your body is reconstructed. When you awaken, you will drink my blood again, which is basically like your first feeding and it will help energize you body. After that is finished, that's when...as mates we...consummate our commitment to one another by making love."

"O-Oh..." Kurt said. Kurt began to panic. "If that's the case, how am I supposed to be ready for that in _ten_ days? I wouldn't know w-what to do!"

Blaine shook his head as he grabbed Kurt, pressing the Dhampir to his chest. "Kurt, we don't have to change you on your birthday. If you are not ready, we will wait. We can just deal with the urges as they come."

"But...but..." Kurt stuttered before taking a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't matter if he didn't know how to have sex. All that matter was that he wanted to belong to Blaine. Heart, body, and soul. "Blaine, I have waited for you all my life. I _want_ to be your mate. I want to be a vampire. I just don't know...how to make you happy? What if I do something wrong when we're...having sex? What if I'm bad? Oh God, if I am then you might not want me anymore!"

Blaine barked with laughter. "You're worried about no being good enough for me and making me happy?" Kurt nodded. "Oh my God sometimes you are so _innocent_ Kurt. I want you Kurt...not some sex god. I'm no expert when it comes to sex, so you definitely don't need to worry about making me happy. We can learn together, love. We'll both be teaching one another what to do, what we like and don't like, what makes us happy."

"R-Really?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course. If you really are ready to be turned in ten days, how about we...practice, that way we can get used to everything. I don't want to go all the way, but how about we...learn about each other for the next ten days, and I don't mean by talking. I mean physical practice, but only with what we're comfortable with. They do say actions speak louder than words. How does that sound? Want to give it a try?"

Kurt pondered that for a moment before nodding. He was ready to become a vampire, he was ready to be with Blaine. Sure, he wasn't ready to have sex just yet. But he trusted Blaine, and with the Pureblood he knew he would probably come to love what they learned about each other.

Kurt sat up and faced Blaine again, who was now sitting cross-legged on the bed, regarding him with wondering eyes. He decided, if he wanted to look as brave as he felt at the moment, that he would be a bit of a tease, something he knew most of the time he was good at and wanted to become more of when it came to Blaine. He climbed into Blaine's lap, wrapping his legs around the Pureblood's waist while he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Well, Mr. Anderson, I think we should get started on those lessons, don't you think?" he asked with an innocent smile.

Blaine looked confused and a bit..._frightened_? "Here...in your house?"

_Yep, definitely a little scared_. Kurt shrugged. "Yeah. Everyone is probably still sleeping. They probably won't wake up for the next couple of hours. And I know with that hearing of yours I know you would hear them if they came this way."

"True."

"So..." Kurt said, his fingers running through Blaine's curls momentarily before pulling it hard, causing Blaine to growl, "...how about it, Anderson?"

"K-Kurt, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Blaine warned, already turned on way too much.

"What are you going to do about it? Punish me?"

Blaine's only response was to push Kurt onto his back and climb on top of him, smashing their mouth together in a heated kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_The vows of a vampire are forever and true. A vampire does not vow anything that they cannot keep. When a vampire vows something, they are responsible for making sure that they do what they promise, no matter what. Any vampire that does not keep their vow will be talked about from their clan and could be disowned from the vampire community..._

_**~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"**_

* * *

_**~*Ten Days Later*~**_

Kurt walked nervously down the hall that lead to the kitchen, wondering what that wonderful smell aroma was that had awoken him from his slumber. He had awoken to the wonderful aroma of bacon, syrup, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

He rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, his glasz eyes widening at the sight that stood before him.

Carole was at the stove finishing what looked to be a stack of pancakes. Nick and Jeff were beside her as they both sliced fresh pieces of fruit, arranging them on his mother's serving dish. Burt was pouring coffee into a couple of coffee cups, and Finn and Rachel were setting the kitchen table.

When they noticed that Kurt had entered the room, they all yelled "Happy Birthday!" excitedly, descending on him to envelop him in a multitude of hugs and kisses.

"Guys! What's going on?" he asked with a large smile.

Nick replied, "It's your birthday breakfast, silly head," he said with a laugh. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and we have to make sure you have plenty to eat because you have plans after you eat."

Jeff nodded. "Blaine said if we don't make sure that you eat plenty today, he would strangle us, so you must enjoy your breakfast. Once you are done eating and are presentable to the world, you are going out with Nick and I for a day on the town."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, sitting at one of the places at the table.

Jeff smiled as he pulled out a gold credit card. "I have here in my hands Blaine's Visa credit card, which is loaded and has no limit. He said, and I quote, 'For his birthday, take Kurt on a shopping spree. Buy him whatever he wants, including what he looks at with want but puts back down, because I know he will do that. You and Nick are also free to buy what you want. Have fun, and tell Kurt I love him and I will see him later on tonight as we arranged.' So, we are all going out once we are done. You are going to have the time of your life with Nick and I."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, what more could a birthday boy want?"

* * *

Kurt, Nick, and Jeff walked around the clothing store they had entered a few minutes prior, looking over the racks open racks of clothing that the store displayed. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had gone out and spent time in one of these store and looked out at all the outfit possibilities that were spread upon him. Or remember when was the last time he could shop without going over his budget.

"Kurt, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked as he came up behind Kurt, a black leather jacket in his hand. Kurt nodded, giving Nick his full attention after putting down a shirt he had seen on a display table. "Do you think Jeff would look nice in this jacket? I've always thought he would like really hot in one of these,kinda like the 'bad boy type', but I've always been embarrassed to ask him what type of clothing he does like and if he would even wear something like this at all. Do you think it he would like it if I bought it for him, or is it just me thinking of something stupid?"

Kurt took the jacket into his hands and studied it. "I think so. I think to him anything that comes from you would be special...and I have to admit it would look hot on him. Maybe I should get one for Blaine," Kurt replied, handing the jacket back to Nick with a snicker. "Nick, how long have you two been together? I've never gotten the chance to ask..."

Nick smiled. "Almost three years. He's made my existence worth living. I can't imagine my life without him anymore."

Kurt nodded. "That's how I feel about Blaine. Was it...easy?"

"Was what easy?" Nick said, distracted about a pair of jeans that were on a display model.

"The _turning_?" Kurt asked, playing with the sleeve on a shirt on another display model that was positioned in front of him.

Nick chuckled. "Kurt, are you nervous about tonight?" Kurt nodded shyly. "From that shy nod, I have to ask this first: are you nervous about the turning...or are you nervous about what comes _after_ you become a vampire?"

Kurt blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

Nick shrugged. "Not really, and to answer your question the turning was actually very easy. I thought it would be horrible, but with Jeff at my side it was totally different than what I was expecting. It's true what they say, your mates really do help with the transition. I barely felt a thing, and what I did feel was very quick and unnoticeable, it was kind of like a dull ache or that feeling you get when your muscles are really sore. Most of the time I just felt really numb, and I felt like I was floating. I thought I was dead, but I could hear Jeff's voice the entire time so I know that wasn't the case. And, as for the part that came after I became a vampire, it was...well...um..._amazing_. I was afraid, I had never done anything like that before in my whole life and I was never taught that stuff after my family was killed, but Jeff was so wonderful and such a gentleman. When you're a vampire, everything is heightened as far as your senses are concerned. Just a little warning, it can get really intense. It's like, the best thing someone could ever feel, but a hundred times multiplied."

"Um, wow Nick. Was it really that _good_?"

"The best, hell it still is," Nick replied. "Trust me, you'll see what I mean. It's going to be the most wonderful experience you've ever had, even if you are new to the stuff. It will make you rethink all the doubts you've ever had about sex."

Kurt blushed even redder. "My GaGa, does something about me just scream virgin? Do I look that much like a delicate little flower?"

Nick laughed, holding up his thumb and index finger close together in a mock gesture. "Maybe just a wee little," Nick replied teasingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, slapping him lightly on the arm. "I-I'm not innocent. Blaine and I...have tried a couple of things..."

Nick grinned. "Oh yeah, Jeff and I know." Kurt raised a brow. "You're very vocal when you're excited. Even more so than Thad, and he's..._ugh_."

"Oh my...kill me now!" Kurt groaned.

"No thanks, Blaine is doing that tonight," Jeff said as he rejoined them. Jeff saw the jacket in Nick's hand and asked, "Wow babe, that jacket's sweet. Were you getting it for yourself?"

Nick shook his head. "N-No, for you actually."

Jeff's eyes lit up with adoration. "Aw, thanks Nicky," he said excitedly, taking it from his mate and admiring it. "This is going to be perfect we we hit the town. This is the best gift ever!"

Kurt smiled at the two mates as they kissed briefly. He knew he and Blaine would be like that in the future. He knew he was going to be happy for all of eternity if Blaine and the others had anything to do with it.

He had been nervous about tonight, but after everything these past couple of days had really gave him a different perspective. He discovered more about himself than what he had ever thought he could. It was all thanks to his mate.

He couldn't wait until he saw Blaine tonight...

* * *

Kurt walked down the path that led to the garden outside the Night Class dormitories. He had been given instructions from Nick to follow the path to the garden, which was lit by what must be over a thousand candles, until he found located Blaine. The moon was high in the sky, and lit the garden up beautifully. The roses were in full bloom and their petals were spread out, letting Kurt admire the way they were shaped and the smell they permitted.

He looked down at himself, making sure he looked good; everyday was a day for fashion, and he wanted to look really nice for Blaine. He was wearing one of the outfits that he had bought at the store earlier that day: a silk white shirt with a silver vest, white skinny jeans, and a pair of knee high black boots.

He rounded the corner of the building...and came to a complete stop. He saw Blaine standing under the golden gazebo that sat in the middle of the garden, a banner with the words, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY/REBIRTH KURT" above his head. Blaine was wearing a tight black dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the forearm over dark blue designer jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. He winked as he saw Kurt spot him and held up a hand for him to stay where he was before Blaine pushed what seemed to be a button on a radio before he heard music start playing and Blaine turned to him and began to sing.

_So far away_

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_One my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

Blaine stopped as he made it all the way until he was standing right in front of Kurt. Kurt raised a brow, because he knew Blaine was about to do something. And Kurt was right, because before he knew it the Pureblood was down on one knee and looked up at Kurt with nothing but love filled in his hazel eyes. "Kurt, when we were younger, I never really asked you properly for your hand in marriage, it was all just a part of the pact. You deserve the best proposal I can give you. Kurt, you make me the happiest being in this entire world. No one could compete. I want to love you for all of eternity, and I am hoping you will do the same." Kurt nodded. "I promise to protect you until the day I perish. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, would you do me the honor of becoming not only my mate but as my husband as well some day in the near future? To carry my last name as well as your own and allow me to do the same?"

Kurt couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face as he nodded his head. "Of course, you dummy. I'm letting you turn me into a vampire. Being introduced as _Mr. Hummel-Anderson_ would make me so happy," he replied.

Blaine smiled as he stood back up, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, leaning up a bit to kiss him chastely. When he pulled away, he asked, "Are you ready, my love?"

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I haven't been more ready in my whole entire life."

Blaine picked Kurt up and ran from the garden, heading to _their_ room...

Blaine kicked the bedroom door closed with his foot before walking to the bed and laying Kurt on it before climbing in himself, the Pureblood pressing his body on top of Kurt's. "Kurt...I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Blaine smiled, leaning up to remove his shirt, Kurt following; Kurt knew Blaine didn't want the clothes ruined during the process. Blaine bent back down, looking at Kurt. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Blaine. Take my blood. You don't have to keep asking me."

"...I'll be gentle..." Blaine said nervously as he lengthened his fangs. Kurt moved his head so he could bare his neck for Blaine. Blaine smiled at the gesture as he kissed the soft skin on Kurt's neck before he sank his fangs into the Dhampir's flesh.

Kurt moaned at the feeling. It didn't hurt, he was expecting it to, but the only thing he felt was a tiny pinch before nothing but warmth spread from his neck all the way through his whole body. It was actually pleasant. "B-Blaine..." he moaned slightly.

"Mm," he heard Blaine mumble as Kurt felt himself getting weaker. He was expecting this, Blaine and Nick had told him this was a good thing and to accept the feeling. Fighting it could cause problems. It felt like he was falling asleep, his limbs getting number and number with every second, making it harder and harder for him to move or even talk. The only thing he could do is barely make a moaning sound. The arms that had wrapped around Blaine's neck when the Pureblood bit him dropped onto the bed beside him, completely feeling like they were boneless.

Through his blurred vision, he could see Blaine release his hold on his neck and hover above him. He barely heard Blaine as he asked, "How are you feeling Kurt? Are you okay so far?"

Kurt tried to nod, but couldn't. So he simply said, "...yes..." He hoped Blaine had heard him, because if he was honest he didn't know if he could speak again. He was so weak, so tired.

"I have to give you my blood now, love," Blaine said as he bit into his wrist and filled his mouth with some of the liquid. He gently opened Kurt's mouth and kissed him, letting the blood leave his mouth and enter Kurt's.

Kurt felt the liquid travel down his throat and into his body. At first he didn't feel anything...then everything went _cold._ He felt his body begin to freeze as he tried to look at Blaine, who seemed to get father and farther away as he looked at his mate's face. Kurt knew he was losing consciousness, and he tried to say something, but the darkness engulfed him before he could.

Before the darkness overtook him completely, though, he could swear he heard Blaine's voice say, "I love you." Hearing those words put him at ease and relaxed him. He let the darkness overtake him completely.

* * *

Blaine watched for any signs of Kurt waking up. It had been two hours since he had given Kurt his blood, and he knew the boy would wake up soon. Long ago he had heard Kurt's heart stop bleeding, so he knew anytime now the boy would wake up. He had watched as Kurt's skin had gone paler and how his hair color had become a shade brighter, his features becoming more defined. He was breathtaking, which Blaine knew was going to happen, but he didn't know the transformation would change his appearance that much. He was so alluring, and he knew he was going to have a hard time with the competition trying to woo Kurt.

He heard a groan emit from the boy, and from his position at the window he quickly made his way to Kurt's side, jumping onto the bed and hovering over Kurt, watching his mate intently.

He watched as Kurt's eyes seemed to move behind his closed lids and how Kurt had seemed to breath once, sharply, then nothing. He watched Kurt's mouth open slightly, and Blaine could see the signs of Kurt's fangs poking out on the edge of his lips.

"Kurt?" he said.

Kurt's head seemed to turn in his direction, to the sound of his voice. "Kurt, baby, it's me. Open your eyes. Show me you eyes, baby."

Kurt groaned again before his eyes scrunched before peeling open slowly. Blaine's breath hitched as he looked into the eyes of his lover's. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes adjusting to his new sight. They looked straight into Blaine's hazel eyes...

...Blaine's hazel eyes stared right into Kurt's red ones...

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one!**


	9. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter. Very short but like I said I no longer have the original and I wanted to wrap this story up so I can focus on the others. This was one of the first things I ever completed as a writer, and though it could have been done better, I'm glad it was completed :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking up at the man above him. The Pureblood smiled, brushing his knuckle against Kurt's cheek. Blaine looked so different, like Kurt was looking at him in a different light. He could see each individual curl on his mate's head. He could see the specks of green that surrounded the Pureblood's hazel eyes. Kurt looked at his mate's neck...and froze. He could see something, just underneath his mate's skin, that called to him. He watched as that something pulsed. He licked his lips, feeling the fangs that now adorned his mouth.

Blaine saw the action, knowing immediately what Kurt was looking at. "It's okay Kurt. I know what you want. You can take it."

Kurt looked back into Blaine's hazel eyes. "But how? How do I do it?"

Blaine lay down beside him and grabbed Kurt's hips when he sat up, positioning the vampire on top of him. Kurt blushed as he straddled Blaine's hips. Blaine rubbed Kurt's thighs in a gentle gesture as be bared his neck for his mate. "Trust your instincts Kurt. Do what you feel you need to do."

Kurt leaned down and swiped his tongue against Blaine's neck, tasting his mate's skin. The skin was warm, and when his tongue touched the spot on his neck that he was looking at earlier, he felt the pulse of Blaine's vein. Closing his eyes, Kurt extended his fangs, and sank the into the Pureblood's neck. Blaine moaned, out of pain or pleasure Kurt didn't know.

Blaine's blood was...the best thing he had ever tasted. There was no way to describe how it tasted. The only way to describe it was that is was _Blaine_. As he drank, he could feel the strength return to his body. The feeling of gaining...power...was amazing.

When he felt himself get full, he pulled off and leaned back up, still straddling Blaine's hip. He watched as the bite on his mate's neck healed, the skin knitting itself back together until it was completely gone in a matter of seconds.

Blaine leaned up, capturing Kurt's lips with his own as he flipped the vampire over, making the male land on their back. Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's legs as he continued kissing Kurt, also pushing his hips into his mate's. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt roamed his hands down Blaine's bare back as the Pureblood continued to kiss him and thrust his hips into his own. The feeling was incredible. Kurt could feel their erections press together through their pants. But it didn't feel like it was enough for Kurt. He wanted Blaine to caress him without clothes on. He wanted to feel all of Blaine's skin on him. He wanted Blaine _inside_ of him.

"B-Blaine," he stuttered when the Pureblood released his mouth. "Please, I want you! No more teasing. Make love to me."

"Okay," Blaine said as he undid Kurt's pants, sliding the down Kurt's legs before tossing them to the side. He stood from the bed to remove his own. He watched as Kurt removed his boxers as well and discarding them. Blaine did the same before he rejoined Kurt on the bed.

Once the Pureblood was settled again, he positioned himself on his side next to Kurt, he opened a bottle of lube which he had pulled out of his jeans pocket. He poured some of the liquid onto one of his hands, warming it by massaging it between his palm and fingers. "Are you ready, Kurt?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. The man nodded. "Good, just relax. I will try to be as gentle as possible."

Blaine slowly slid his finger into the tight muscle of Kurt, going to the first knuckle before looking up at Kurt, gauging his reaction. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the feeling. He nodded when he wanted Blaine to go further, which he did by sliding the rest of his finger in before he began sliding it in and out. Kurt let out a small moan as Blaine did, so he knew Kurt was adjusting to the feeling and it seemed that he was feeling good. While Kurt got used to his finger, he decided to take the man's length into his mouth, something they had tried a couple of times over the past few days, so Blaine loved the moan he got from Kurt when he slid his tongue over the slit of his cock, bringing more pleasure to his mate.

"B-Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing onto the pillow behind him, squeezing onto it for leverage as the shock of the feelings he was experiencing washed over him. Nick had told him to expect something intense, but this was more than he thought he would felt. What would it feel like when Blaine entered him? "D-Do another f-finger."

Blaine hummed in response as he carefully slid another finger in, not even giving Kurt the chance to get used to it before he began scissoring, trying to find that one spot, that one little bundle of nerves that would drive Kurt crazy with pleasure. "B-Blaine!" _I think I found it_. He pushed against it again as he swirled his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock, releasing it with a lewd noise before looking up at Kurt.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes! Please, use another!" he begged. Blaine was more than willing to add another finger.

Kurt hummed in pleasure as Blaine prepared him, pushing down onto his fingers, wanting

more. More than just fingers, he wanted Blaine. "Blaine! Please, no more fingers! Please, give me everything."

Blaine laughed. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, please! Make love to me."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips softly before removing his fingers, causing a little bit of a whimper from Kurt, and grabbed the lube, pouring more into his hand, before he coated his cock with it. He then settled himself between Kurt's legs, positioning his member at Kurt's entrance.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, in which he received a nod from Kurt.

Blaine slowly and steadily pushed into Kurt. The vampire moaned as Blaine stretched

him. The feeling of Kurt entering him was intense. He felt sparks stronger than anything he had ever felt before run up throughout his body as Blaine entered him. He kept thinking about how stupid he felt being nervous ten days ago about doing this with Blaine. If he had known it would be this good, he wouldn't have freaked out. Hell, he might have done it _sooner_. Blaine waited for Kurt to get used to the feeling, and when Kurt finally gave him the nod to finish entering him until he was fully inside his mate, he did so with more force as he heard strangled moans pour from Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, Blaine! Oh God! It feels so good!" the vampire babbled. "Please, do it harder!"

Blaine obliged, pounding into his lover. The pleasure was unbelievable! Nick had been right about how much he could feel when making love with his mate. The feeling of Blaine in him was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. Unfortunately, he knew it had to come to an end, because he could feel the tight coiling in his stomach as Blaine pounded him into his climax. "B-Blaine, I-I'm going to come!" he warned the Pureblood.

Blaine moaned. "Me too. Go ahead Kurt, come for me," he said, which was all he needed as Blaine wrapped his hand around his dripping cock and pumped just a couple of times before Kurt's seed spilled out onto Blaine's hand and on their stomachs. Blaine followed after, filling Kurt with his seed, before collapsing on top of Kurt, kissing him softly.

Blaine gently removed himself from inside Kurt before laying on his back, pulling Kurt on top of him. The vampire breathed heavily, mostly out of habit. He could feel the sweaty skin on Blaine's chest against his cheek. He looked up at the Pureblood. "That was amazing."

"I have to agree."

Kurt placed a kiss to his chest before sighing contently, closing his eyes. Doing that had made him extremely tired, which was understandable because he had yet to get used to being a vampire. Before he fell asleep, he asked, "Are we mated now? Completely and forever?"

"Yes," Blaine replied. "We are officially and forever mates. No one can come between us. You will never want anyone else, I will never want anything else. The blood that sings to me is in _your_ veins. I will never have another that does."

Content with that answer, Kurt allowed sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Blaine met Kurt at the bottom of the stairs the following evening. They had slept peacefully the entire night and day, which was expected because of Kurt's transformation and their mating. But now it was time to face the world. Or, more importantly, Kurt's family. Not that the mating was complete and Kurt was fully transformed, the vampire wanted to see his family to reassure them that he was alright. More than alright.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as he took Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled. "With you, I' ready for anything."

_Forever_, he thought. Blaine smiled, knowing Kurt had heard it.

**THE END**


End file.
